For Your Every Need
by Konflickted
Summary: Lily and James, after a summer together are together.Both Heads, this was to be the year of their lifetime, but some things never change.Can a tragidy bring these two together forever or are they just doomed to be apart? Seq. to 'The Summer Job'.
1. First of September

**First of September **

The train looked like it always had, but Lily felt different. She was happier than she ever thought that she could be. She laughed. That might have in part to do with the fact that it was James and not she who was hauling her heavy trunk onto the train. He kept looking at her that way he probably always had, but she had never noticed. She shook her head.

"What did you pack? The entire library?" James complained as he returned to Lily's side. Sirius laughed.

"No, of course not," Lily said blushing. "You so over dramatic."

"Lily Evans!" Alice shouted loudly across the platform. Lily cringed. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Alice, she just knew she was in trouble.

"I will catch up with you later," Lily whispered out the corner of her mouth, quickly squeezing James' hand before the four departed from Lily's side.

"Hi Alice," Lily said brightly. Alice scowled.

"Don't you 'hi Alice' me, Lily Evans," Alice chastised. "You go away for a summer and not once did you write!"

"I wrote you," Lily defended as she looked at her best friend helplessly. "I just never got around to sending it out."

"Lily, Alice," Drena and Sheridan both said as they joined the two girls already standing on the platform. Drena looked at Alice.

"So, Lily, what was it like?" Drena asked. "Anything you need to share with us? Perhaps about you and one Mr. James Potter?"

"What?" Lily asked, her mouth dropping. She lowered her voice and pulled them onto the train. They ducked into the first compartment that they came to. "What are you talking about?"

"Peter and Drena have been pen pals over the summer," Sheridan teased mercilessly. "Peter has been telling us some rather interesting stories these past few weeks."

"Peter? Really?" Lily said as she looked at Drena. "Really?"

"He's really sweet, guys, come on," Drena defended. "Plus Miss Alice here wasn't dishing out any details and you were completely MIA any other way."

"Why would Alice be dishing?" Lily asked as she crossed her arms.

"No, back to why you haven't sent me a single letter all summer," Alice interrupted quickly.

"No, I want to know why these two chowder heads wanted to keep current on my whereabouts," Lily said as she sat back.

"Chowder heads?" Sheridan said indifferently. "At least we know you were hanging around the boys for a bit of time, really? Chowder heads?"

"Ok, girls, back to topic," Drena said. "So, is it true? Are you and James Potter really dating?"

"Um, well…" Lily said grinning. She shrugged.

"You are! I knew it!" Sheridan said cheering. She pointed at Drena. "You are so going to do my Transfiguration homework for a month."

"You bet homework on my love life?" Lily said with mock outrage.

"Well, we didn't want to be tactless and bet money," Drena said. Lily turned to Alice, who promptly threw her hands up in surrender.

"I had nothing to do with this," Alice said laughing. "I am innocent."

"Yeah, like I believe that," Lily snorted. "Weren't you spending the entire summer with Frank and his parents?"

"Yeah, I did. So?" Alice said as her face grew red. Lily shook her head.

"Innocent, right. Well, as Head Girl, I have duties to up hold," Lily said boastfully. She laughed. "Did you hear James is Head Boy?"

"Yes, we heard," Alice said as she fanned herself.

"I was only joking about you and Frank," Lily promised. Alice laughed.

"I know," Alice said.

"I wonder what Dumbledore was thinking choosing James," Sheridan said with disdain. "Isn't the one who always manages to get the first detention, every year?"

"Yup," Lily said. She shrugged. "I doubt this year will be any different. He is still James Potter, Head Boy or not."

"Yeah, but he is also dating Lily Evans, Head Girl," Drena reminded her. "Aside from teachers, you are the only other person who can give him detention."

"Ooh, don't tempt me," Lily teased as she went to leave the compartment. The train would be leaving soon, and she had a duty as Head Girl to get the new first years in the compartments, and to keep the tears a bay. The whistle sounded and the train began to roll away, full of all the bright little witches and wizards.

"Wait a second there, missy," Drena said suddenly. Lily looked back curiously. Drena was pointing at Sheridan. "I bet you that they _would_ be dating, not that they wouldn't be dating. I win, I win. _You_ have to do _my_ homework."

"No, I remember it clearly," Sheridan said as she remained sitting down in her seat, ignoring Drena. "I said that they would, and you doubted it."

"No, I didn't," Drena said uncertainly. She looked at Lily who shrugged.

"Don't look at me," Lily said. She glanced around. "I am still pissed that I just found out about it."

"You're some help, Head Girl," Alice said smirking. She looked at Drena and Sheridan. "It doesn't matter who was right and wrong, neither of you have Transfiguration."

"Oh, yeah," Drena and Sheridan both said laughing.

"Ok, well, I have to go debrief the Head Boy and the prefects," Lily said. Alice cracked a huge smile and the two girls giggled.

"I bet you have to de-brief them," Alice quipped. Lily smirked. "I bet you had to debrief him all summer."

"You are such a riot, Alice," Lily said as she rolled her eyes. "I will see you three later, and don't go spreading it around about me and Potter, ok? We are keeping it quiet, for now."

"Ok," they cheered. "Have fun debriefing those prefects and that Head Boy."

"You three are worse than Sirius," Lily laughed as she closed the compartment door. Lily headed down the corridor, wondering where her boyfriend was hiding at this very moment. They had a meeting that needed to be called to order, and plus, she had wanted to spend a little quiet time with just her and James.


	2. Night of The First

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed on this, or requested it. I am happy to comply, really. I know it seems a little slow at the moment but it will pick up. I am waiting on one of my readers to give me a name, so that is all I am waiting for… I know it is taking me a bit to respond back to all of your reviews, but I think I am caught up now, so review on! Thanks to all!**

**Night of the First**

It wasn't enough that he was her boyfriend, no. He was also the Head Boy, which meant he had a duty to not only her as his girlfriend, but to the school as a leader. Lily sighed. This would have been less frustrating if the boy was a little more organized. She looked at her watch and shook her head. They couldn't wait any longer for him to arrive.

"I am Lily, and I want to thank you for meeting me tonight," Lily said as she glared at one of the new Slytherin prefects. "I know after that feast, we are ready to head off to bed, but I wanted to remind you of our duties as leaders to not abuse powers. I am specifically speaking to you, Garner. Just because Hufflepuff wiped the floor with Ravenclaw doesn't mean that you can retaliate by giving the entire Quidditch team detention."

"Got it, boss lady," Garner said saluting her good naturedly. Lily knew the kid meant well, but sometimes she wondered if his mean streak didn't make him more suited for Slytherin.

"Now, I liked our schedules for patrol last year, so unless anyone has any complaints, I would like to leave it the way it was," Lily said as she checked her note book. She was prepared, for sure. It may have been a blessing, or a fault. She wasn't sure. "Ok, any questions?"

"Is it true that the Heads have a private dormitory?" a familiar voice droned from the back of the meeting room. All heads turned to look at Severus Snape. Lily nodded.

"Yes, but I don't see where that is really important," Lily said. Snape's mouth curled into a rather cruel smile.

"Well, should one of us lowly prefects ever need to find our distinguished Heads, it would be helpful to know where to look," Snape said. Lily nodded.

"Right," Lily said. "Well, since both Heads are from Gryffindor this year, the dormitory door is located behind Violet's portrait next to the Fat Lady. Not sure how it works, but it leads to a common area and then splits off to the two dorm rooms. My door is always open, should anyone have any issues or need to discuss things."

"And, where is the Head Boy tonight?" Snape asked loudly, interrupting Lily who was about to dismiss them.

"Um, out doing Head Boy things, I am sure," Lily lied as James and Remus entered the room laughing. Lily shot them both a dirty look, which caused them to both clam up quick. Lily looked to the others. "Thank you for meeting with me, and I hope that you will all have a great school year."

A few students waved curiously at Lily as they stalled to leave, but Lily waited until it was just Remus and James remaining with her. She had her arms crossed and she looked at them with a great amount of disappointment. James tried to flash her one of his innocent-boy smiles. Lily shook her head, but her expression softened.

"I can't believe you both skipped out on my first meeting as Head Girl," Lily said quickly. She shook her head as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"We didn't mean to, really," Remus said.

"It wasn't our fault," James said. "Sirius was telling the first years about that trick step, and Peter wasn't paying attention and stepped on it. Well, you know the step is only used to first years, so chubby little Pete got stuck, and we just now were able to free him."

"Really?" Lily said as she sat there with her arms crossed. She looked at James intently. "That's funny, but I don't believe you. Professor McGonagall sent Peter up her to make sure I didn't keep everyone too long. Nice try, James."

"Fine, fine," James said sighing. "I lied. Sirius, Remus, and I were goofing off."

"See, was that so hard to do?" Lily asked. She answered her own question, "No, it wasn't. I know that you and I are, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend, but I can and will still stick you in detention."

"I thought we weren't admitting anything," James said as he raised his eyebrow at her. "Though I would love to shout it from the astronomy tower. Ooh, to see the look on Snape's greasy face."

"We aren't," Lily said hurriedly. "For all intensive purposes, it is our little secret. I mean both sets of our friends know because your friend Peter couldn't keep it quiet with my friend, Drena."

"I know, aren't they sweet?" James joked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"James, be serious for a change," Lily said.

"I can't. We can only handle having one Sirius in our bunch," James said laughing. Remus joined in the laughter but Lily didn't even crack a smile.

"That is the corniest thing I have ever heard," Lily muttered as she began to gather her note book. "I guess you can come to talk to me when you have grown up a bit."

"Hey, Lils," James called to her. "Can I still stop by Ye Ol' Bedchamber, tonight?"

"I suppose," Lily said sighing. "But, you're not staying, and it is only to go over the schedule, ok?"

"I love you, Lily," James shouted. Lily turned around, surprised. He hadn't ever said that to her before, like… yes, but never love.

"I… I love you too, James," Lily said in quiet awe. She smiled at him and left the meeting room. James whooped loudly.

"You do know, you are going to have to try harder if you want her to allow your relationship to come out into the open," Remus told him. James nodded as started etching his and Lily's initials into one of the desks with his wand.

"I know," James said. "It's just that old habits are hard to break."

"Well, I can think of at least a dozen that you are going to have to give up if you want to keep Lily as your girlfriend," Remus said as he looked at what James had etched. Remus took out his wand and corrected the desk. "For one, quit vandalizing school property. Lily doesn't take kindly to vandals."

"Ok," James said pouting a bit.

"Hey, no one said that dating Lily was going to be easy. She is a very 'by-the-rules' person, as you very well know," Remus said. "I wouldn't doubt that she'll put you in detention yet."

"I am so going to screw this up," James groaned. He shook his head. "There is no way that I will be able to live up to her high standards."

"Don't say that, James," Remus said. "You were meant for each other, you are just going to have to work at it. It was easy this summer because that was relaxed, fun-loving Lily. During the school year she is hard-working Lily. You have to show her that you are willing to work hard, too."

"I can do it," James said confidently. "I am, after all, James Potter, Quidditch captain extraordinaire."

"You do know that Quidditch means nothing to Lily, right?" Remus said smirking. "You could be the best damn seeker in the world, and it wouldn't matter to Lily. Now, if you were the top of your class she would stand up and take notice."

"Well, we both know that'll never happen," James laughed as the two of them headed out of the meeting room and back towards the Gryffindor tower. They parted at the portraits, Remus heading in behind the Fat Lady, James hesitating in front of Violet's portrait. Maybe Remus was right. If James wanted this to work, to be a normal relationship with dates and hand-holding, he was going to have to try very hard at this. He had wanted to date Lily since their first year, and he wasn't going to let anything screw it up.

"James," Sirius whispered as he climbed out of the portrait hole. "Care to join me for a midnight stroll down to the kitchens?"

"I was actually going to go in and spend some time with Lily," James said hesitantly as he pointed toward the Head Dorms.

"C'mon, man, it'll be just a quick down and then you will be in your lady's arms," Sirius said dramatically. "I need you man."

"Well, if it'll be quick," James said as he nodded. The two of them headed down to the kitchens. James wasn't sure how long it had been until he looked at his watch.

"Sirius, we have to go," James said as he pushed Sirius out of the kitchens. The little house-elves waved merrily at their departure. "It's nearly three in the morning, and Lily's going to kill me."

"Nah, just sneak in and head to bed," Sirius laughed, his mouth full of sweets. "She'll never know."

"She'll know," James said guiltily.

"So you were late coming in one night," Sirius said shaking his head. "I don't know what the big deal is."

"I told Lily I would be there," James said. "Already, I am skiving out on her."

"It was one time," Sirius said holding up a finger. "Tell her it was all my fault."

"It was all your fault," James exclaimed.

"There, you see," Sirius said as he came to the portrait. "Oh, what is the password, by the way?"

"Uh, I don't know," James said sheepishly. "I missed the meeting."

"Damn you Potter," Sirius laughed. "I guess I am staying at your place tonight."

"The only thing," James said bashfully. "I don't know my password either."

"Great," Sirius said sulking as he went to sit down.

"The Gryffindor password is 'Selah' and there isn't a password for our common area," a voice said crossly from behind them. Sirius and James looked to see Lily standing there in her robe and slippers, looking quite cross.

"Lils, it was all my fault," Sirius said immediately. Lily's arms did not uncross.

"Good night, Black," Lily said as she tapped the empty portrait with her wand. Despite the lack of the Fat Lady, the portrait swung open.

"Lils, really," Sirius said.

"Good night," Lily replied as she headed through her own portrait hole. Sirius shot James and apologetic look as he headed into the Gryffindor common room alone. James followed Lily.

"Lily, really, I am so sorry," James started. "I was coming in and then Sirius asked me to head to the kitchens, and it was supposed to be quick, but it just wasn't and…"

"Save it James," Lily said crossly. "I have been waiting all night for you to come back here so that we can go over our schedules. I am tired, cranky, and I am going to bed. Your schedule is on the table. If you have any questions, ask me in the morning."

James watched as Lily headed straight into her bedroom and shut the door. He shook his head, knowing she was mad at him. Figuring it was too late to do anything now, he headed to bed without even looking at his schedule.


	3. Enter the Temptation

**A/N: Ok, this one is a little longer, and I promise this will not turn into a day by day account of their happenings (though that could be fun, too). I am just setting scene and plot. I hope you all like and if you don't… then… sorry.**

**Enter the Temptation  
**

Morning came too quickly for James, though he had to admit he had slept quite well despite really pissing Lily off before bed. He stretched lazily and yawned. He would make it up to her, he knew he would. Perhaps, he would spend the entire evening with her studying. Granted, she'd be studying the school work, and he'd be studying her, but still… studying was studying.

"I wonder why it is so quiet," James yawned as he finally climbed out of bed. He grinned. It was so nice not to have the sounds of elephants pounding down the duel sets of stairs every morning. He wondered if Lily was up yet as he headed into their common area. He knocked on her bedroom door, but he was met with silence. Shrugging, James headed and took a shower in their bathroom.

"Her shampoo makes my hair feel great," He told his reflection. The reflection nodded. Laughing, James pulled his school clothes on and looked at himself proudly. He looked almost as neat and presentable as Lily did every morning.

Book bag over his shoulder, James took his schedule off the table. Lily had doodled around the edge of it, each little sketch becoming a little darker until there was one, obviously James, begging for forgiveness with Lily standing above him with her wand. She had lightening bolts around her. James cringed, only imagining her state of mind when she drew it. He looked at his schedule:

_8:00- Greenhouse 8- Advanced Herbology _

_9:30- Classroom 4- Advanced Transfiguration  
11:00- Study Period/Lunch  
1:00- Dungeon 1- Advanced Potions  
2:30- Tower 2- Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts  
4:00- Classroom 7- Life Skills_

"What the hell kind of class is 'Life Skills'?" James wondered aloud. He shrugged and his stomach rumbled. He was starving. He looked at his watch to see how much time before his first class of the day. It was 8:45 in the morning.

"Shit, I am late!" James swore as he bolted out of the room and into the hall. They were completely silent and lifeless. Everyone else was already in class. James sprinted down to the greenhouses and found Greenhouse 8 with ease. He went to the door and tried the knob, to find it locked. He was forced to knock.

"James Potter," Professor Sprout said as she opened the door wide enough for him to enter the greenhouse. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence. That'll be one detention for you, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry, Professor," James mumbled as he looked directly at Lily. "I over slept."

"Take a seat," Professor Sprout said as she gestured to the greenhouse. The seats on either side of Lily were taken, so James sat across from her between Sirius and Peter.

"Why didn't you wake me?" James hissed across the table as Lily held the pot of a plant carefully while Remus trimmed the new growth. Occasionally the plant would try to take a bite of Remus' fingers.

"I am not your mother," Lily replied curtly. She didn't even look up at him when she spoke to him. James was fuming.

"You could have at least knocked and tried to wake me," James snapped at her. She looked up at him.

"I did knock, you didn't answer, I assumed that you were out with Sirius again," Lily said. She looked back down at the plant, taking the shears from Remus and trimming the new growth on her side. "Plus, it's not my place to tell you what you can and can't do."

"Right," James grumbled as he went to work hacking at his own plant, which promptly bit into his finger, drawing blood. Lily looked up at him in surprise and shook her head. She fished a washcloth out of her bag and threw it to him without another word. He wrapped his finger with it and continued to work, though more carefully.

"All right, let's put our _Silon Islies_ back along the back wall," Professor Sprout said loudly. "Remember to put the shears blade side down, if you will."

James carried his plant carefully to the back shelf. It didn't look as nice as the others did, but he could care less. He didn't even like Herbology. He forgot why he was taking it. Lily stepped up beside him with out a word and placed her plant right next to him. He looked over at her.

"Sorry I was cross last night, James," Lily said quietly. James looked at her in surprise. He couldn't think of a time that Lily had ever apologized; though that might have had something to do with the fact that she never did anything she was ever sorry of doing. He shook his head.

"No, Lils, I was wrong. I should have been there when I said I would be," James said quietly. Lily nodded once and smiled at him before turning back toward the table. James watched her ready her belonging.

"So, you and Lily?" a slick voice said from behind James. "Very interesting."

James turned around to see Severus Snape standing there, his black hair hanging lankily around his face like the curtain of death. James hated him, and the feeling was mutual. The two boys stood there glaring at each other, a smug look on Severus' face while James' face was full of rage.

"What is it to you, Snevillus?" James laughed. "Mad you couldn't ever get your slimy hands on her?"

"She's too good for you, Potter," Severus said smirking. "Sooner or later, she's going to realize it too."

"Let me guess," James replied coldly. "You are going to be right there when Lily comes to her senses and scoop up the pieces of her shattered heart?"

"You bet," Severus said confidently. "I doubt you will last until Halloween. She'll come to her senses and realize why you are all wrong for her."

"Whatever," James laughed as he turned away from Severus. "Whatever you have to tell yourself, Snevillus. She could never love a thing like you."

"You," Severus said finally loosing his cool. He hexed James when his back was turned, causing James to land face down with his legs locked, and stiff as a board.

"Oh, James!" several people cried out. Lily headed straight to James, glaring at Severus, but another girl made it there first, Summer Pendarvis, a Hufflepuff. She un-cursed him and help James to his feet. Before Lily could say anything, Summer flipped her flowing blond hair behind her shoulders and glared at Severus.

"You are such a coward, Severus Snape. To curse James when his back was turned, really you ought to be ashamed," Summer said coming to James defense. She stood up and helped James up.

"Thanks, Summer," James mumbled as he headed back to his side of the table and gathered his book bag. Summer headed back to her friends, who all began whispering together with their heads close.

"You dropped this," a voice said, tapping Lily on the shoulder as she just stared at James. She turned to see a Ravenclaw boy she had seen around here and there. She took her shears from him.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"I'm Striker Herron," he said as he smiled at her. "Ravenclaw."

"Lily," she said as she shook his hand.

"I know," he said. He grinned. "I'll see you around."

"Ok," Lily said shrugging as she headed back to her own seat. James was frowning, but didn't say anything as Lily put the shears in the holder. The two of them looked at each other as the bell rang, and decided that for now, walking out separate was probably for the best. Lily, Remus, and Alice had left first while Sirius, Peter, and James left more reluctantly.

James was not late to Transfiguration. He was at least three meters behind Lily, making sure that he would not be late. He looked at Sirius with this look, the 'I-need-to-talk-to-you' look.

"Later, ok?" James said to Sirius as they headed into Professor McGonagall's classroom. She sat rigidly behind her desk, watching. James and Sirius took their seats in the very back of the room. Lily took her seat closest to the board.

"Yeah," Sirius replied as he watched a girl from Ravenclaw with curiosity as she winked at Sirius.

"Jeeze, Sirius, you really have them flocking to you," James laughed. Sirius laughed and pointed covertly at Summer.

"I am not the only one," Sirius said. Summer was looking at him like a love-sick puppy.

"Yeah, well," James said as the heat rose to his cheeks a bit. "I have Lily."

"Does Lily ever look at you like that?" Sirius asked under his breath. James didn't get a chance to respond as Professor McGonagall called order to the class. She was always very in tune to her students, and knew when they weren't paying attention.

"Sirius Black, I will not go through another year of you sitting in the back of my class interrupting," Professor McGonagall said sharply as Sirius signaled to the Ravenclaw girl.

"Sorry, professor," Sirius said as he turned front wards.

"I want you and Ms. Evans to switch places," Professor McGonagall said sharply. Sirius shrugged and stood.

"Fine by me, but I doubt Lily can play Quidditch and I don't fancy being the Head Girl," Sirius said casually. Lily was already standing and shot him the most loaded glare she could. He was getting more annoying by the moment.

"That is quite enough, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said. "Perhaps detention would help you remember who is in charge here?"

"Great," Sirius said as he sunk into Lily's vacated chair. Lily walked to the back row and sat down next to James. She didn't say anything, just pulled out her parchment and quill and begun taking notes. James hesitated but then followed suit.

Lily sighed and continued taking notes, long after her hand had cramped and her finger went numb. James glanced up at the board to see Professor McGonagall explaining the theory of human to animal transfiguration. James was an old pro at this, so he focused on watching Lily. He took his quill and drew a little heart in the corner of her notes. He tapped it with his wand quickly, and the heart began to beat. He wrote- '_For you, it beats'_. Lily looked at it and them him. She smiled.

With homework in hand, Lily headed off to the library to get started on her essay about human to animal transfiguration. She had hoped that James would join her, but she hadn't asked him to. If he wanted to come, he would have. As it was, she had caught words like 'Quidditch' and 'fly' as James joined Sirius and Remus. She knew the world could have ended right there around him and he would have taken no notice of such. Shrugging, she found a seat alone in the library to get started on the paper.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a voice interrupted Lily's thoughts. She looked up to see Striker standing there, smiling at her. "I really want to get started on this paper. I know how lame that makes me, but I figure that this whole school thing is here to help me for when I go to ATA."

"Sure, sit," Lily said. Striker sat across from her, his books stacked to his left. "You are going to go to ATA?"

"All I ever wanted to do since I found out that I was magical was become an Auror," Striker said as he opened his Transfiguration book. "My parents are muggle born."

"Mine too," Lily said as she followed suit. They sat in silence for a little while, reading in writing.

"So, I would take it that you do not have Life Studies, like the pure breeds?" Striker asked, breaking the silence between them, as he stopped writing.

"Nope," Lily said. Striker smiled.

"Well, I am starved. Do you want to head down to lunch?" Striker asked. "I have Defense Against the Dark Arts next."

"I have Potions," Lily said, shaking her head. "I really want to get a few more paragraphs in before I go to lunch."

"Ok," Striker said grinning at her. Lily looked up at him and wondered if his eyes were that blue naturally, or if it was a trick of the lighting, a reflection of the blue sky coming in from the window. "See you later, then."

"Bye, Striker," Lily said as she waved him off. She turned back to her paper, heat in her cheeks. She was James' girl friend, and there she was wondering if another's boy's eyes were really that blue.

_'James could have come and study with me,'_ Lily rationalized. _'There is nothing wrong with studying with a boy from Transfiguration class.'_

Lily and James had Potions together, as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts, but when it came for the last class of the day, Lily turned away from James to head to Charms. He chased her down.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Charms," Lily said. "I am muggle born, so I don't have Life Studies, and anyways, you didn't sign up for Charms at the end of last year."

"I really didn't care for the subject, and it is not mandatory," James said. Lily nodded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't want to be late, James," Lily said. "I have to go."

"I'll see you at dinner, right?" James asked as he waved her off. She nodded and ran toward the Charms classroom, entering just before the tardy bell.

James walked into his Life Studies class frowning. He and Sirius were the only two from their group. Alice and Sheridan were there, and much to James' strange pleasure, so was Summer. He smiled at her politely as he took his seat next to Sirius. Life Studies was a nice way to give pure blooded witches and wizards a crash-course in Muggle Life. It was taught by a heavy set witch named Professor Vera Zane.

"At some point in your lives, you will have to look and act like Muggles to blend in undetected. You will have to shop for food, drive cars, and perhaps even live and work in the muggle villages. This course is to help you," Professor Zane said as her wand flashed the bullet points on the board.

"Is this required?" James asked as he raised his hand.

"Yes," Professor Zane said.

James rolled his eyes, thinking he could care less how a muggle drives a car. Give him a broom any old day. He had passed his apparition exam already, if flying was not an option.

"Professor," Summer asked as she raised her hand. "Why should we care what muggles do? I mean, I would rather fly or take the Knight Bus."

"Well, Summer, suppose you had a small, sick child who was too weak for apparition. You needed to get that child help quickly, and the muggle hospital was right down the street," Professor Zane said. "You would be good to know how to drive that car that is in your drive way."

Mentally, half the class's brains checked out for the remainder of the class. They could careless about Muggles, or muggle transportation. For many, they believed themselves to be better than their muggle-born counterparts, and to force them to take a class was a wedge slipped a little further between them.

"Can you believe that we have to take this class?" Summer asked James as they gathered their belongings up. James shook his head and watched as Sirius shot him a look before abandoning James in the classroom.

"It is a waste of time," James agreed. He grinned. There was no harm talking to a classmate about a class, even if she was as pretty as Summer was. No harm, no harm at all.

"Summer, come on!" One of Summer's girl friends called to her. James waved her off as Summer joined the gaggle of girls that seemed to all be giggling from just beyond the door.

James pulled his backpack on and headed toward the dorms to see if Lily was back yet. He came around the corner of the Charms hall to see her leaving the classroom, and not in a hurry. She was talking to that boy from Herbology. James frowned. Lily waved good bye to that boy, Striker, and turned, seeing James waiting there for her.

"Hey, James," Lily said. She didn't seemed anxious to have James catch her talking to another boy. He eased a bit, if she wasn't anxious then there wasn't anything to worry about, he supposed.

"Hey, did you want to go hang out in our common room alone for a little bit?" James asked as he suppressed the self doubt that seemed to be bubbling underneath the surface. Lily glanced around, to make sure no one was around, before stepping closer to him.

"I would love to," Lily said quietly with a slightly naughty glint in her eye. The two of them ran toward the common area, holding onto each other's hands. They dropped hands as they rounded a noisy corridor. James took once last glance to the people milling around outside of the Gryffindor portrait hole before he and Lily disappeared inside their own common area.


	4. Almost Together

**A/N: Had a terrible internet issue, so these posts aren't going to come as quickly, not that they aren't written, it's just a matter of locating a computer that has functional internet until a new computer with functioning internet comes in the mail (makes me sound so spoiled, I know). Thank you to all of you who are posting reviews, thank you to Mud for the name, and thank you to all of you I see time and time again. It means you are really reading, and hanging in there. And so… enjoy!**

**Almost Together**

As smart as she was, as much as she already knew, Lily just couldn't wrap her mind around this concept in her book. She had read the chapter three times, and still, it made little sense to her. She was frustrated. Nothing ever came this difficult to her. Then again, this was Transfiguration and not Charms. Sighing, she looked at the clock. She needed to get ready for patrol soon; otherwise she was going to be late, which would not be cool. Lily closed the book and pulled her school robes on over her shorts and tee-shirt. With her just patrolling, no one needed to know she wasn't decked out in the full uniform.

"Hey, Lily," James said as she came out of her room. She looked over at him in surprise, him sitting on their couch working on his homework.

"You do know that it is Friday night, right?" Lily asked as she stood there with a hand on her hip. He grinned at her.

"I have detention with Sprout tomorrow and I was planning on handling Quidditch tryouts, as well," James said looking up. Lily smirked.

"So, Sirius is still in Professor McGonagall's detention?" Lily asked. James grinned, though with less enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and Remus is out already getting ready for patrol," James said remorsefully.

"What about Peter?" Lily asked him. He made a face.

"I'd rather do this stupid Life Studies homework," James replied. "By the way, why in the world should I care about driving a car or how to pick out proper work clothes?"

"So you don't look ridiculous when you go out in Muggle society," Lily said with a laugh in her voice. James tossed the book aside and jumped up, taking Lily into his arms.

"I have you to do that for me," James said. Lily laughed and struggled playfully. "You can choose my clothes for me every morning before I go off to work."

"James, really," Lily squealed as he kissed her face.

"Come on, Lily, blow off patrol, and hang out with me," James coaxed. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"You know I can't. Plus I wouldn't want you to be taken from your homework," Lily said. James made a playful pout but nodded and released her.

"Alright, I get it," James said with feigned hurt. "You would rather be out patrolling with Remus tonight."

"Don't give me that look, James," Lily protested as she stepped closer to him. She gave him a look, their look, the one that said if we could, we would… right now. James grinned.

"You know, we could fool around a bit, later," James said as he went to hug her. She laughed.

"No, actually, I wish we could but this damn Transfiguration homework is kicking my can," Lily said as she pulled away and headed to their portrait hole.

"Hey, when you get back, we can take a look at it together, but one on condition," James taunted. Lily looked at him hesitantly.

"What condition?" Lily asked. James looked at her mischievously.

"We have to study in bed," James said. Lily looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You are forever trying to get me in your bed, James," Lily said shaking her head. She laughed. "I'll pass."

"Awe, come on, Lils. I was in your bed back home," James mocked her playfully.

"We weren't dating then. How about we study on the couch, ok?" Lily said firmly. James paused then nodded. A moment with Lily was worth it. He could handle just getting her on the couch, and if he was forced just to study, then that was fine. He smiled.

"I'd be fine to study," James said quietly as he watched her wave him off.

"See you in a bit," Lily said as she exited the portrait hole. She wasn't surprised to see Remus waiting for her. He was just as punctual as she was, most of the time. When he didn't let Sirius or James distract him, he had many of the same idiosyncrasies as Lily had.

"Lily, hey," Remus said as she smiled at him. The two of them began walking in silence down the corridors, finding random first years still milling about and the odd person out of dorms after hours. Even this early in the year, students were pairing up into couples at an alarming rate.

"So, Lily, how are things between you and James?" Remus asked curiously as Lily and he walked along a particularly deserted hallway. Lily smiled and shrugged.

"Fine, why?" Lily asked quickly.

"I was just curious," Remus said. Lily looked at him skeptically.

"No, you are never _just curious_, Remus," Lily said knowingly. "I have been patrolling with you since third year, and I know you never ask a question without a reason."

"Ok, well," Remus said slowly. "I was just curious because you seem a bit distracted in some of our classes, particularly Charms."

"I'm not distracted," Lily defended. She added a smile to the statement.

"Not even by Striker Herron?" Remus asked ducking slightly when she swung around. She looked a bit annoyed.

"No," Lily said lightly. "I am friends with him, and I am in love with James. I would appreciate you not putting any of these silly thoughts in James' head."

"Ok, I was just checking," Remus said quietly. He smiled at her. "I like you, Lily, but James is one of my best friends. I just want to make sure you don't hurt him."

"Like I could ever hurt the big, bad Quidditch player," Lily laughed as they continued down the to the last check point.

"You would be surprised how sensitive he can be," Remus said. He looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice. "You should have seen how upset he was when we all found out about your parents."

"Old news and they didn't die some dark way," Lily said quickly. She just shook her head. "My father was drinking and driving, a terrible, sad mistake, but nothing too unexpected. He loved me and my sister, but he had a bit of a problem. No one is perfect."

"You are, or at least James thinks you are perfect," Remus said very quietly. He looked at the portraits and not at her. Lily shook her head.

"I am not perfect, and everyone who believes that I am is doing themselves a great disservice," Lily said quietly. She sighed.

"Well, it has been fun," Remus lied as they stood in front of their portrait openings. They had continued the rest of the patrol in silence.

"No, it really hasn't, but that is ok," Lily said. She hugged him. "It is always a pleasure walking with you."

"Well, you know that I am not going to be able to patrol on the full moon," Remus reminded her needlessly. Lily smiled and nodded.

"I remembered, and I scheduled you and James off, so that you can do your thing," Lily said. She hugged him one last time and the headed into the Head Common room. James was waiting, snatching his book up the minute Lily walked in the room.

"Have you been studying the whole time," Lily asked as she looked at the book. He was holding his Life Skill book upside down.

"Yup," he lied.

"Upside down?" Lily asked. James glanced down at the page and then back up at her, grinning.

"It makes just as much sense this way," James lied convincingly. Lily laughed shaking her head. She took his book out of his hand and threw it onto one of the chairs.

"I want to learn to become an Anamagi," Lily said quietly, a slick smile on her face. "A doe, like my patronous, actually."

"You do realize that Anamagi still do the dirty deed, right?" James said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"James, my goodness," Lily groaned, blushing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the couch next to him.

"I am tempted to take your goodness," James said boldly as he kissed her. Lily laughed as his fingers touched her face.

"I am tempted to let you, James Potter, but I have to grasp this concept," Lily said as she pulled free. James rolled his eyes good naturedly and pulled his book off the stack he had in front of him. Lily looked at his books, thinking they were arranged much like a fort of some sort.

"Ok, the theory behind Transfiguration, according to the book is…" James started. Lily listened intently as he read, explaining things according to the book, and then explaining them so that they made sense. Each word James formed was like the slightest drop of this intoxicating potion that made Lily less focused on the concept, and more focused on things not fit for her thoughts.

"James," Lily breathed. James looked at her with the slightest confused smile at her sudden mention of his name.

"Yeah?" James replied. She practically pounced on him, shoving the book to the floor. James was speechless as Lily pulled his face to hers, her mouth seeking and exploring his. James' heart was pounding in his chest, and he had to admit, he was quite excited about this ravenous, animalist side to Lily he had never seen.

"Maybe," Lily whispered between kisses that had managed to get a few of his shirt buttons lost and his belt loosened. "Maybe we should head to the bedroom."

"What?" James asked dumb-founded-ly.

"You heard me," Lily said standing. She had this look of pure mischievousness on her face.

"Ok," James said jumping up after having came to his sense. He went to reach for her hand to lead Lily to his bedroom when Professor McGonagall entered the common room. She was dressed in an old fashion nightgown and robe.

"Good, you are awake," Professor McGonagall said shrilly. "We need for one of you to accompany a second year Ravenclaw to St. Mungo's. There was an attack on his family, and they are there."

"I'll go," James said. "No need for two of us to go."

"Ok," Lily said nodding. "Professor, is his family going to be ok?"

"It is too soon to tell, Lily," Professor McGonagall said as she signaled for James to get dressed. James disappeared into his dorm room. "Death Eaters used an unforgivable curse."

"That's awful, really," Lily said frowning.

"Stop me if I am wrong, but did I interrupt something when I came in here?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously. Lily shook her head.

"No, of course not," Lily lied. She gestured to the books. "Just a bit of studying before bedtime, and actually James was helping me with the concept of human to mammal transfiguration."

"He seems to be adept, I agree," Professor McGonagall said nodding as James stepped out of the bedroom.

"Adept? Me? Never, and I won't have you spreading rumors," James said with mock indignation.

"Can't anyone pay you a compliment without you acting like a pompous jerk," Lily asked in a huff as she flopped back down on the couch.

"Nope," James said cheekily as he gestured for Professor McGonagall to lead the way. James swooped down and kissed Lily on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, and we can pick up where we left off."

"Ok," Lily said as she waved him off. "Be safe."

"Always," James said as he left. Lily sighed, disappointed that he had left. She looked around the room, suddenly bored and feeling quite alone. At least in the old dorm, she would have had Alice, Drena, or Sheridan to talk to instead of the silence of being alone. She headed to her bedroom and changed into her favorite pair of pajamas: very short shorts and a tiny little top with straps. She looked at herself, wondering what she was doing, or planning to do.

_'You are going to be eighteen in January, this is ok,'_ Lily thought to herself as she adjusted her breast a bit, wondering if they were too small for James' liking. He had seen plenty in his seventeen years, she supposed. What if he liked the big breasted girls that seemed to follow him around?

"Like Summer Pendarvis?" Lily murmured aloud. Damn perky breasted little sunshine colored hair girl. Yeah, she was so damn cute, it wasn't fair.

_'You're no Summer, that's for sure,'_ Lily thought to herself. Summer had to be at least twice Lily's size in _that_ department. At least a D, if not more. Lily shook her head.

Lily headed back to the couch to do a bit of studying. She grabbed James' Transfiguration book and the Marauder's Map fell out from between the pages. James had explained how it worked, and how they had created it. Lily remembered being slightly jealous. If they put their minds to it, the Marauders were really bright. They just had little drive for the normal things that witches and wizards usually strived for in life.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Lily said aloud as she tapped the map with her wand. Like flowing ink, the map appeared from the tip over her wand. Lily looked at the little dots. She could see Sirius, way out of bed and out of bounds. She laughed, knowing he was probably heading to the kitchens. A sense of duty urged her to go and get her robes on so that she could ambush him and give him detention.

"It's not Sirius' fault he has a tape worm," Lily murmured as she poked the dot with her finger. "I ought to make this thing un-summon-able, for the fun of it." With a nonverbal charm, she made the thing un-summon-able. She laughed at the thought that no one would be able just to summon it, and none of them would have any idea why. It would be hilarious, though maybe not so much for them,

Lily looked around the castle on the map and saw that Striker was out of bed. Where she had only mildly wanted to tell Sirius off and give him detention, Lily felt completely compelled to seek out Striker. Without a second thought, she left the couch. She threw her robe on over her pajamas and set out quickly, map and wand in her hand. It didn't take her but three minutes to come across Striker standing alone in the hall way outside of Professor Slughorn's classroom, trying to pick the lock the non-magical way.

"What are you doing?" Lily demanded as she came across him. He jumped, dropping the little metal pins he had.

"You scared me," Striker said quietly. He reached to pick the metal bits up off the floor.

"What are you doing out of bed, Striker?" Lily asked quickly. "And why does it suspiciously look like you are trying to break into Professor Slughorn's classroom?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Striker said as he resumed picking the lock. Lily's mouth dropped at his boldness.

"I am Head Girl, and it is my duty to make sure that each student is safe and secure, tucked away in their beds each night," Lily said quickly. Striker shot her a look over his shoulder, coupled with a disarming smile.

"Tuck us away in our beds, will you? I must remember to sign up for those services from the Head Girl," Striker said as he turned back to the lock.

"What?" Lily said uncertainly. He had thrown her off guard. She shook her head. "Why are you trying to break into Professor Slughorn's classroom?"

"I left my books and wand in there," Striker said pointing to the door. "Slughorn had me helping him, then my little friend from Ravenclaw got bad news, and had a mini breakdown and I rushed out without my stuff."

"Really?" Lily asked suspiciously. Striker stood, wiping his hands on his black jeans.

"I would never lie to you," Striker said smiling. "Certainly not about something like this."

"But you would lie to me?" Lily asked as she stood there, watching him. He smiled.

"Yes," Striker said. "If you were in your ninth month of pregnancy, as big as a house trying to get ready so we could meet my parents for dinner, and you asked me if you look huge, I would lie to you then."

"Uh," Lily said as heat rose to her face at an alarming rate.

"Anyways, I thought that I could pick this lock, but I can't," Striker said. "I really hoped to study a bit on that whole Transfiguration thing, but without my book, I am lost. Do you think you could help me out?"

"You mean unlock the door?" Lily asked.

"Yup, just a little _Alohamora_ to the door, I pop in and grab my stuff, and then you can dutifully walk me back to my dorm room," Striker said smiling at her. Lily hesitated. She really shouldn't help him break into Professor Slughorn's classroom, even if he had only needed to because he had been an upstanding school citizen and helped a fellow housemate out in his time of need.

"Fine," Lily said as she tapped the door silently. The lock clicked open and Striker opened the door.

"You had better come with me, so that there are no questions later," Striker said as he took her hand and lead her into the classroom.

"Really, I shouldn't," Lily protested as she stood close to the door. Striker's books and wand were there, waiting on the desk. He scooped everything up and threw it into his backpack. He grabbed his wand and shoved it into his back pocket.

"Alright, Head Girl," Striker teased. "I'm ready if you are."

"Ok, let's be quick," Lily said as they headed back into the hallway. She locked the door behind her and the two of them walked back toward the Ravenclaw tower.

"So," Striker said quietly. "You are really good at charms, right?"

"I think so," Lily said.

"That should help, at ATA, right?" Striker asked. Lily nodded wordlessly as she stole a glance at the map. James was no where around yet, so she didn't feel like she was being betraying by not being there with him.

"Yeah, it should," Lily said. Striker looked at the map.

"Nice map," Striker said.

"Head tools," Lily lied quickly. Striker nodded, smiling at her again. Lily like his smile, but it made her nervous. She didn't know why it made her nervous.

"So, I was thinking," Striker said quietly as they stopped in front of his house's portrait. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade that first weekend in October?"

"What?" Lily asked. Striker checked his watch, realizing that it was getting really late. He was already tired, and he had wanted to study before bed.

"Just think about it," Striker said. He leaned forward and kissed Lily on the mouth in a rather restrained manner. He pulled back with a smile. "Talk to you later, okay?"

Lily looked at the portrait with her mouth open for a minute before she turned to head back to her own portrait. She stopped suddenly, and her mouth dropped open. Sirius was standing there, his own mouth hanging open. The cookies and treats he had in his mouth and arms had spilled to the floor around his feet. They stood their staring at each other.

"Sirius," Lily said in surprise.

"Ah, Lils, don't give him detention," James said as he came across them standing on opposite ends of the hall way. James brushed past Sirius, oblivious, and wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder. "Head off to bed, Sirius, and I will talk to our sweet little Head Girl about you needing special traveling purposes for means of food consumption."

"James, mate, I need to talk to you," Sirius said despite Lily's pleading look.

"Later," James laughed. "I have to pick up where I left off."


	5. Don't Cross Him

A/N: Due to the lack of reliable computer/internet, I have no idea what the reviews are like, so if I am completely blowing it, I am sorry. I will not be without forever, but for now, I am, so bear with me if this sucks. Boy did Lily screw up something awful! I personally don't think she should be hated, but that again is my own opinion. How was she supposed to know Striker would kiss her, or that Sirius would see it? A total misunderstand. Anyways, here is chapter 5.

**Don't Cross Him**

Lily sat alone in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, watching the second set of tryouts for the Gryffindor team. She had brought her Charms book, having currently given up on Transfiguration. She would look up from time to time and watch James dictate to all of the players and new try-outs. He looked so strong and in control out there. Lily had never been able to be assertive on the level that he seemed to be. She was bossy, yes, but not assertive.

She had only agreed to come because of the guilt that had been growing inside of her since the Friday night, a week before. She looked at her Charms book, the map still tucked deep inside the book. She hadn't had the heart to tell James about Striker asking her out or kissing her. She didn't know James well enough to know how he would react to something like that. Lily knew he would find out, after all Sirius had witnessed the whole thing and tried to tell him that night. As far as she knew, he hadn't told James yet, and that made her nervous.

Lily glanced at the group of girls that had gathered in the stands closest to the field. Lily saw Summer there, cheering for the boys of Gryffindor mainly. She was there with her best friend, Christina Blanco, both mainly cheering for James. It irritated Lily, but it wasn't as if she could say anything. It had been Lily who had requested that they keep their relationship a secret, and it was Lily who had been kissed by another love interest.

_'Is he that to me? Is Striker another love interest?' _Lily pondered as she doodled in her book. She glanced down at her drawing, realizing she had rather absentmindedly tapped her want to animate it. It was a picture of a girl being pulled on one side by a boy with crazy hair and glasses and pulled on the other side by a boy with perfect teeth and piercing eyes.

"What is wrong with me?" Lily pondered aloud as she flipped the page harshly.

"Nothing from my point of view," Striker said as he stood above her, holding his own Charms book. He smiled at her as she shielded her eyes to look at him. His eyes really were bluer than the sky. It just didn't seem possible.

"Striker, hi," Lily said nervously. She had been careful to avoid talking to him for more than a passing moment.

"I figured that I would find the Head Girl out here cheering for her house," he said as he took a seat next to her, not waiting for an invite.

"I have to show my support," Lily said absentmindedly as she saw Sirius glaring at her with intensity he usually only showed for Severus Snape. Lily felt the heat rising in her cheeks and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't really peg you as a Quidditch girl," Striker teased. He laughed and pointed at the girls several rows below who were shouting and waving madly at Sirius and James.

"I'm not," Lily confessed. Sirius was looking murderous by the moment and Lily shifted to look at Striker. "I am here to… support my… boyfriend." She chanced to look at Striker who looked like he had plastered a smile over a poorly hidden look of defeat and disappointment.

"Your… boyfriend?" Striker asked quietly. Lily nodded and pointed to James.

"The Head Boy," Lily said.

"Oh," Striker said. Heat rose to his cheeks. "How long, I mean I didn't know. I wouldn't have asked you out, you know, or kissed you. I am so sorry."

"No, its ok, Striker," Lily said. "We started dating over the summer, and we haven't publicly announced that we are dating. The only thing is his best friend, James' best friend, Sirius, saw you kiss me."

"Oh," Striker said.

"So, you see, you sitting here with me looks really bad," Lily explained. Striker smiled and nodded.

"I understand," Striker said as he stood suddenly. Lily watched him curiously as he loudly marched down to pitch-side and stood there a moment, throwing Lily a wicked smile before gathering Summer up in his arms and planting the hottest kiss he could muster on her. He pulled away.

"Thank you, Summer," Striker said loudly. He released the poor dazed girl and stalked out of the stadium without another word or glance. Lily shrugged, looking a little dumbfounded. She glanced up at James and Sirius, who were hovering on their brooms rather closely.

"Hey James," Lily said jumping up before she realized what she was doing.

"Yeah?" James asked as Lily headed toward the sidelines. He was sweaty and dirty, but Lily didn't care.

"I don't want to keep us a secret anymore," Lily said quickly. "Seeing how liberating it seemed for Striker to show how much he cares for Summer made me think I want people to know that you are mine and that I am yours."

"Ok," James said grinning. "You'll get no complaints from me."

James flew off to yell merrily at some third year who was trying for all his self worth to remain as a trainee. Sirius flew close to Lily, distrust in his eyes.

"I don't know what you are up to, Lily, but I don't like it," Sirius said to her, his voice low.

"Why didn't you tell James that Striker kissed me?" Lily asked hesitantly as she watched James.

"I was going to, but Remus said that it wasn't my place," Sirius said. "Plus I don't fancy James killing the messenger because his girl friend is letting strange boys kiss her in the dead of the night."

"I didn't ask to be kissed, Sirius," Lily defended hotly.

"The way you were dressed, yes you did," Sirius snapped. He shook his head. "If you hurt him, Lily, I will make sure that you feel the same paint two fold."

"Nice, Black. Threatening me," Lily grumbled.

"Oh, not a threat Lily, it's a promise. James is my brother," Sirius said quickly as James headed back their way. "For what it's worth, I think you should tell him, but whatever. It's your lie, not mine."

"You two look so serious over here," James said as he pulled to a stop next to Sirius. He laughed at his own joke and the two of them laughed half-heartedly.

"Nope," Lily said. "But I am glad that you are back, because I need to talk to you."

"Now's not a really good time, Lils. I have to get the rest of this tryout taken care of before I meet for my study group," James said quickly. He blew his whistle and headed off. Sirius shot her a dirty look and flew off after him. Lily shrugged and turned to leave.

"Is it true you and James are dating?" Summer asked her with a feigned disinterest.

"Yes," Lily said. Summer forced a smile.

"You are so lucky," Summer told her. Summer turned to her friends, and the group moved away from Lily. Shrugging, Lily headed out of the stadium. She needed to find some common ground, perhaps the comfort of her old friends.

Alice was exactly where Lily thought that she would find her, with Sheridan and Drena sitting by the lake. Lily threw herself down and begun to cry. She didn't know why, she just did. Alice and her friends let her be, passing her tissues when it seemed that the tears were stopping.

"He broke up with you?" Sheridan asked as Lily blew her nose.

"No, worse," Lily said. "He has been so sweet, meanwhile this Striker, from Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms kissed me."

"When?" The girls demanded.

"A week ago," Lily confessed as she dabbed at her eyes.

"And you are just now telling us?" Drena asked.

"More importantly, what did James say?" Alice asked. Lily shook her head.

"I haven't told him, and Sirius witnessed the whole thing. He says the only reason he hasn't told yet is because Remus told him not to," Lily sniffled.

"What were you thinking?" Alice asked her.

"He kissed me, damn it. I didn't encourage it," Lily snapped. She took a deep breath, knowing that she needed her friends and acting this way was only going to drive them away. "I'm sorry, Alice, I just don't know what I have done."

"I think you should tell James," Alice said quickly.

"No she shouldn't," Sheridan said. "Do you know how mad he will be?"

"He is going to be angrier if he finds out from someone else," Alice said. Lily agreed, mentally, that it would be better if she told James than if James heard it from Sirius. Lily just didn't want to face the fact that James was going to be really mad.

"I told him that we should out our relationship," Lily said. Alice looked at her.

"I don't think that is going to solve your problem," Alice said quietly. Lily shook her head. She knew it wasn't going to solve anything.

"I think, I am going to go lay down for a little bit," Lily said as she stood. "My head is kind of hurting and now I am sure I look dreadful from all this crying."

"Yes, you do look a little like hell," Sheridan said. Drena nodded and went back to writing. Lily headed back to her dorm room and sat on the couch, her feet propped on the table. She almost nodded off, but Sirius burst in loudly. He stopped when he saw her sitting there.

"Evans," Sirius said curtly as he headed towards James' room.

"Sirius, wait," Lily said as she stood. Sirius stood there, uncomfortable. He held the box of Gryffindor Quidditch balls.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"I am really sorry about the kiss," Lily said quickly.

"Why? Because you got caught?" Sirius said coldly. Lily shook her head.

"No, because it happened at all," Lily said. "Haven't you ever made a mistake?"

"Not like that, no. When I have a girl friend, she is the only one I am ever kissing. Was that your intention, the reason you wanted to keep your relationship quiet? You wanted James and Striker?"

"No, of course not," Lily defended angrily. "I love James. I could see spending the rest of my life with him."

"Hell of a way to show it, kissing another boy," Sirius snapped at her angrily.

"I didn't kiss Striker, Striker kissed me," Lily shouted at him.

"What?" James asked with great confusion in his voice. Lily and Sirius turned quickly to see James standing there, his face evident of how much he had heard. "Who… what? I mean, Striker… and you?"

"James," Lily said as she took a step towards James. He looked at her angrily and shook his head, raising a hand to stop her.

"No, Lily, is it true? You and Striker kissed?" James asked angrily.

"Well, he kissed me, last week," Lily said. James went from angry to outrage.

"He kissed you a week ago, and you weren't going to tell me?" James demanded.

"I was going to tell you, soon," Lily said remorsefully. "I was just explaining to Sirius here that…"

"And you knew, didn't you? That's why you have been bad mouthing Lily to me all week," James snapped as he turned to Sirius. Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

"Remus told me not to tell you," Sirius said defensively.

"Remus knows? Who else knows? Am I the only one who didn't know?" James yelled angrily. Lily shook her head.

"I am so sorry, James," Lily said as she stepped toward him.

"No, Lily, stop," James snapped. "This was that night, wasn't it? The night that we almost had sex. That is why you said that you didn't feel like it, wasn't it? You were riddled with guilt."

"I am so, so sorry James," Lily cried. "I swear, it is never going to happen again."

"Damn straight it's not," James said angrily. He hesitated. "I can't be with someone who cheats, Lily. Even if only a kiss."

"What are you saying?" Lily asked.

"James, what are you doing, man?" Sirius asked.

"Lily, I was wrong. We aren't ready to be together, but this time it isn't me," James said quickly. He turned and walked out of the dorm. Lily stood there gaping at where James had once been.

"Did… did he just break up with me?" Lily asked Sirius with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I…I think he did," Sirius said hesitantly. Sirius looked over at Lily, who seemed rooted to her spot. Never, in a million years did he think that James would ever break up with Lily. Lily was the only girl James had ever really wanted in his entire life.

Sirius hesitantly left Lily. He had been angry with her, but he never intended to have them break up or hurt her. It took little time for it to get around that Lily and James had broken up. For many, it was the first that they had heard of them dating.


	6. Plan of Summer

**A/N: Just another blind chapter. I still have no idea how you people (my lovely and loyal readers) are taking these turn of events. I really much change that, soon. Just not quite yet. And I want to go on record that I hate Summer. By the end of this chapter, you will too. **

**Plan of Summer**

Lily sat next to her friends in the common room of the Gryffindor tower. She had given up trying to talk to James the week before after seeing him and Summer Pendarvis in the library, sitting closer than even Lily would have sat with him. They had been talking, their heads bent rather close to each other. It was clear to Lily, James had seemed to already moved on, and that hurt that he could do so quickly. She wondered if he had loved her as much as he had promised. Up until then, they had argued on every patrol that they had together, which wasn't many since James had rearranged and traded patrols with other students. Even Remus was avoiding her.

Lily held her Transfiguration book in her lap, trying to study. She was distracted, certainly. The noise in the common room was deafening, as many of the younger kids were getting rowdy at the excitement of Halloween. At less than three weeks away, it was getting unbearable to remain with the little ones for long.

"What do you think it means? _'For your every need'_? It seems so…" Drena trailed off as she handed the magazine back to Lily. Lily looked it over and shrugged, seeing the ad with the happy looking witch running down the beach.

"I think it means it is for your every need," Lily said as she tossed the paper aside. She looked up at the portrait hole to see James and Sirius walk in suspiciously. James glanced her way and Lily looked away quickly, her cheeks burning. She shook her head.

"Are you guys still arguing?" Alice asked cautiously. Lily bit back a snappy response. It wasn't Alice's fault. Alice didn't make James Potter be… well, James Potter.

"So, I was thinking that we should definitely go to Hogsmeade this weekend," Sheridan said as she cracked her knuckles. "I have to get out of this castle before I loose my mind, girls."

"We have only been back to school for a month, Sher," Lily said distractedly doodling in her Transfiguration book. She looked down at the drawing. It was James, no doubt about that with the crazy hair and glasses, being impaled by his broom. Alice looked over Lily's shoulder and scratched it out.

"It's not always going to be like this, Lily," Alice whispered so that only Lily could hear. "I promise; it won't always be like this."

"I know," Lily said quietly. "But, Alice, something has to give."

"Give him time, Lily. He really loves you and he will come around," Alice said. Lily shrugged.

"I am going to go study in the library," Lily lied as she gathered her books. Alice looked up at her.

"Do you want me to come?" Alice asked. Lily shook her head and tried to smile.

"No, I think I will be alright," Lily lied again. She left the common room and headed back to her own room. She tossed her book on the bed and changed into her regular muggle clothes. She decided that she would head to the library after all, and she headed there with her Transfiguration book. She had taken up carrying it with her everywhere. Without James' help, she really was struggling a bit.

Finding a table hidden far in the back, Lily took a seat and bent her head over the book. For at least an hour, though probably more like two, Lily sat in silence looking at the same page. She focused on the individual shapes of the letters and little on the words the letters made.

"Hey, Lily," a voice whispered quietly as the owner of the voice dropped down into the seat next to her. Lily looked over at Striker to find he was out of focus from tears that had been welling up in her eyes. "Ah, hey, don't cry."

"You heard, James broke up with me because you kissed me," Lily whispered quietly. Striker nodded and turned his face. He pointed at a fading bruise.

"Yup, I tried to talk to him about it," Striker said quietly. Lily looked away, ashamed.

"I am sorry he hit you," Lily said.

"Ah, well, I wouldn't have thought he cared about you if he hadn't," Striker said. He hesitated. "You know that he and Summer are an item now."

"Yeah, I had heard," Lily said. Striker nodded and sat in silence.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know, you can talk to me," Striker said. "I'm not close to any of your friend and James and I don't exactly run with the same crowd, so I might be easier to talk to."

"I will keep that in mind," Lily said quietly.

"Do you already have a date to the Halloween party?" Striker asked as he stood.

"I thought I would skip going," Lily said.

"Come with me, just as friends," Striker said. Lily looked up at him, a frown on her face.

"I don't think that would be a really good idea," Lily said quietly. She flipped the page to her book, landing on one of her doodles of her stabbing James with his stupid broom. Striker looked down at it and grinned.

"Nice stick people," Striker said. He touched her should, gently, and smiled at her. "I know it hurts a lot right now, with him having broken up with you, but it does get easier. He seemed to move on pretty quickly, maybe he didn't like you nearly as much as you thought."

"What a novel thought," Lily grumbled.

"Well, I think you and I should just go to the party together," Striker said. "I really like you, way more than you probably like me. I think we have a lot more in common than you and James. We both want to be Aurors, we are both smart. I just want you to give me a chance, Lily. Just think about it, will you?"

"I'll think about it," Lily said quietly. Striker grinned.

"Thanks," Striker said. He left her sitting in the library to ponder her thoughts. She had to admit that she had been surprised to hear how quickly James turned to Summer. It just seemed so quick. For someone who was pined and chased after for six years, James seemed to discard her rather quickly.

_'Goes to show you that you're not all your cracked up to be,_' Lily thought as she wiped away fresh tears_. 'Maybe Striker has a point. Maybe it is time for me to move on. This is what I get for letting James into my heart.'_

Lily sat quietly at breakfast the next morning, surrounded by her friends. She was surrounded, but she had never felt more alone. She saw Striker glance at her and smile at her from the Ravenclaw table. Lily looked down at her food, her cheeks blazing. Owls swooped in to deliver mail to the students. A large barn owl dropped a letter in front of Lily, almost in her plate of eggs. She picked it up curiously.

It was a think letter from Mrs. Potter. Lily felt the wave of guilt crash over her and her heart clenched. She had lost more than just James when Striker kissed her. She had lost Mrs. Potter and even Christopher, James' cousin. New tears threatened to spill down her face, but she bit them back. She was tired of crying. She was stronger than tears. She would never let anyone else get that close to her heart again.

"Who's the letter from?" Alice asked as Lily shoved it into her back pack. Lily smiled.

"Just a friend of the family," Lily murmured as she stood. She slung the strap of her back pack over her shoulder and headed out of the Great Hall without another word. She didn't look back at James, Remus, or Sirius. She definitely didn't look back at Striker.

She had screwed up but by not telling James. Everything else was out of her control, and she wouldn't feel guilty about it anymore. She headed to the first lavatory and locked herself behind one of the door of the stalls. Sitting on the toilet, lid down, she opened the letter. It was, indeed, from Mrs. Potter-

_Lily, dear, James has told me that he and you have parted ways. He wouldn't go into details but only says that it is for the best. While he did seem to lean more toward blaming you, I can only imagine to what extent he has over-reacted now. I want for you to know, despite what happens between you and James; I will always welcome you into my house as one of my children. _

_The purpose of this letter, though, is to invite you and a date to the wedding of my dear sister-in-law and our gardener. Though when her husband died, she lost the love of her life, with every passing we must come to a point where we move on. Almost loosing Christopher opened her eyes to this. After you saving Christopher's life this summer, she could not imagine her nuptials without you there. Christopher asks for you everyday and I know it would make his Christmas to have you there._

_I don't doubt that one day soon, things will work out between you and James. This doesn't give you a right to mope around until it does, because you two may not be meant to be together until you are old and gray. I want you to live your life, and I want you to come to the wedding with a date, Lily. You can have the pool house, naturally. Even if you leave after the wedding, it would mean so much to all of us to have you back in the house._

_Please, do consider it and return reply. With All My Love, Mother Potter_

Lily felt the warmth of the woman's words spread from with in Lily. She knew she would go, if even just to see Christopher again. That would be worth the trip in itself. Lily knew she would need a dateand wondered whom she could ask. She wanted to go with James, but he was probably going with his girlfriend. The evil little voice in her thought of Striker, even if just to pay James back for moving on so damn quickly.

Lily placed the letter back in her knapsack and headed to Herbology. She would ask James whether he cared if she brought a date or not. She felt her heart racing as she entered the greenhouse. She was nearly late, which brought a few curious glances her way. She took her customary seat across from James, but the look on his face while he wielded a sharp knife wasn't one of approachability. She thought it might be best to ask him in Transfiguration.

Sitting next to him, still, she hesitated. What if he blew up at her? She was nervous and shaking as she doodled a little scene of James and her dancing at a wedding. She waited until Professor McGonagall was clear on the other side of the room before broaching the subject. She figured he was less likely to loose his temper here in the classroom.

"James?" Lily whispered.

"Hmm?" James replied as he continued to write on his parchment.

"Um, can I talk to you?" Lily whispered. James shot her a look.

"We are in the middle of a test," James whispered. Lily glanced down at the parchment. She had been doodling on her test. She tapped the parchment with her wand to clear the doodles.

"So… that's a no?" Lily whispered as she began to answer the questions quickly.

"Number six is wrong," James whispered back as he turned his head back to his own paper. Lily hesitated before she corrected it.

"So, anyways, your mom sent me a letter," Lily whispered as she continued to write.

"I know," James whispered back. The two grew silent for a minute as Professor McGonagall headed back towards their side of the room. She paused at their desk before continuing to walk the classroom.

"Good, you know," Lily whispered. "Anyways, she told me to bring a date to the wedding."

"I am bringing Summer," James whispered back quickly.

"I figured," Lily whispered. "I wanted to tell you that I was thinking of asking Striker, if you didn't take issue with it."

"Why would I?" James whispered back as his hand clenched mercilessly on his quill.

"Good, ok," Lily whispered. The two sat in silence for the remainder of the test. When it was time for them to depart Transfiguration, Lily hung back a minute to talk with Striker whose back pack mysteriously exploded. Lily frowned at Sirius, who was laughing as he walked out of the class room.

"Striker, I was wondering," Lily said quickly. "I have this wedding to go to in December, and I need a date."

"I'd be thrilled to be your date," Striker said as he grinned at her.

"It is a Potter family function," Lily said cringing slightly. "I am being invited because I save the bride-to-be's son over the summer from a drowning."

"Wow, pretty and a savior," Striker said quietly. Lily blushed.

"So, it's ok?" Lily asked. Striker nodded.

"So long as I don't have to share a room with Potter or his friends, that should be fine," Striker said.

"No, you can stay in the pool house with me," Lily said. Striker looked at her with slight surprise. "On the couch, of course."

"Naturally," Striker said. "So, does that mean you will go the Halloween party with me?"

"How about we skip it and just hang out together?" Lily said. She had no desire to see James and Summer together.

"Your room?" Striker asked curiously.

"No where near my bed," Lily confirmed. Striker smiled and nodded.

"Halloween and a wedding," Striker teased as they headed out of the classroom for lunch and study hall. "I might get more dates out of you, after all."

"How about Hogsmeade, this weekend?" Lily asked suddenly. Striker nodded.

"Sounds like a date," Striker said as the two of them headed off, ignoring James and Summer's little display of affection there in the hall.

"Ouch, James," Summer said as she pulled away. She was rubbing her arm.

"Sorry," James said. "I must have got a cramp in my hand."

"It's all right," Summer said playfully. "Why don't you and I go play a little Quidditch in your room? A little one on one?"

"I have to get out for practice, Sum, but I swear you can spend the night, soon, alright?" James asked.

"You know," Summer said as she crossed her arms. "I don't like that you and your ex-girlfriend share a dorm."

"Jeeze, Sum, I haven't slept there since she and I broke up," James said with annoyance slipping into his voice. "I have been staying with Sirius in my old dorm."

"But still, you should be able to," Summer said. "She's the whore who was with that other guy. She should have to move out."

"Don't call her a whore, Summer," James snapped. He raked his hand through his hair. "Look, we can talk about this later. I have Quidditch."

"Fine," Summer said as she crossed her arms. She watched James storm off down the hall. "One of these days, I am going to make him forget all about that hussy."

"You do that," Christina said having been there the whole time. "You should erase her from the face of the earth. She's going to the wedding, isn't she?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Summer said as she glared at where she had last seen Lily with that Striker boy.

"Do you still have your connections?" Christina asked. Summer looked at her with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, of course," Summer said. She lowered her voice. "You don't just stop being one because you get sent to Azkaban."

"You should have been in Slytherin like your father, you know. Wouldn't it just be _terrible_ if a Death Eater showed up at the Potters' house and Lily was _accidentally_ killed?" Christina asked with a wicked smile on her face. Summer's smile reflected the same wickedness, though less so.

"Purebloods forever," Summer grinned.

"Down with Mudbloods," Christina replied. The two linked arms and skipped down the hall as if they were the most innocent school girls instead of evil little girls planning the demise of their classmate.


	7. Finders Keepers

**A/N: I think that the rest of this little story is going to be a blind write, since I am just blowing through the chapters… chalk it up to a lack a distraction! Enjoy, and don't for get to read and review!**

**Finders Keepers**

A month had passed, and still it hurt to see them together. Lily wasn't someone you just got over at a drop of a hat. James was learning this the hard way. It seemed where ever he turned, something reminded him of Lily, but that was minor compared to how he felt when he saw her with Striker. How he hated Striker. It was almost too much to bare the first time that he saw them kissing.

It was a week after Halloween, and James had run off to hide from Summer. She was driving him insane. She loved to go on and on about how great a Quidditch player he was and how he should try out for the professional league when he was done at Hogwarts. It had been his dream to play professionally, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Have you seen the map?" James asked Sirius as he looked under his old bed.

"No, you had it last," Sirius said. James nodded.

"I know, but I can't find it," James said. "_Accio_ Map. _Accio_ Marauders' Map."

"Must not be in here," Sirius said as he looked up at James from his own bed. "Maybe you should go back to your Head dorm and look for it. Maybe even ask Lily."

"I don't want to ask Lily for anything," James grumbled as he continued to search.

"It has been almost two months, don't you think you guys should try to make up or something?" Sirius asked carefully. James shot him a dirty look.

"You were the one telling me that she wasn't worth the dirt I walk on," James snapped. "And anyways, I have Summer now."

"Whom you can't stand," Remus said quietly.

"And Lily has Striker," James added.

"Whom you can't stand either," Remus reminded him gently. "I think you have punished yourself by trying to punish Lily. I know she still loves you, and that you still love her."

"Man, I will just go ask her if she has the map," James said crossly. "If I had known talking to you would be like talking to delusional fools, I would have gone already."

James hesitated before knocking and entering the common room. The room was empty. He looked around the common area before heading to his old room. Most of his stuff had already been moved, but there were still a few things here and there. He knew Lily had organized what was left. Who else would have hung his clothes up from the floor?

Not finding the map, he hesitantly headed over to Lily's room. He knocked before heading into her room. It was very neat and organized; nothing less than he expected for Lily. The shower was running and heat rushed to his face.

"Lily?" He called out from the outside of her bathroom door.

"I'll be right there," she called loudly from beyond the door. James sat on the edge of her bed, not wanting to fight against the images of Lily showering just beyond his reach. It seemed all too quickly that Lily was standing before him. Her skin was still damp from the warm shower; her shirt and shorts clinging to her body. She was drying her hair with the towel.

"James? What brings you to my bed, sorry _bedroom_, so close to your patrol time?" Lily asked curiously as she continued to dry her hair.

"I wondered," James said swallowing nervously. He could help but wish that he was the shirt that clung so eagerly to her body. "Have you seen my map?"

"The Marauders' Map?" Lily asked as she threw the towel over the chair.

"Yeah," James said as he watched her walking toward her desk. He was suddenly aware of his sitting on her bed and stood, pacing the floor. She took her Transfiguration book and headed toward her nightstand.

"Is this the one?" Lily teased. James looked at his quite familiar parchment that she had plucked from between the pages of her book.

"That would be the one," James said. "_Accio_ Map."

"That won't work," Lily said as she opened the map a little. Silently activating it, she looked around the school. Curious, near the kitchens, Striker was waiting. Shrugging she closed the map.

"What did you do to it?" James asked as he stepped forward to retrieve it.

"I put an anti-summoning charm on it," Lily said as he went to grab it. She pulled it back and held it behind her. "Uh-uh, no, I think the phrase is finders' keepers' looser weepers?"

"Hey, but that is mine," James said in a very unbecoming whine as he lunged for it. Lily laughed as they tumbled back against her bed. She tried to struggle to keep the map from him.

"You can't have it," Lily said breathlessly as he reached for it.

"All is fair in love and war," James said as he begun tickling her under her raised arms. She laughed and squirmed underneath him.

"No tickling!" Lily gasped full of laughter. James sighed, exhausted, and stopped tickling her after it became apparent that she had no intentions of letting him to win.

"You win," James said as he remained still.

"It's all I ever wanted," Lily said as her finger touched his hair. He was still laying there, on her as he had been when he tried to tickle the map from her. He looked up at her, his face full of conflict and torment. Lily's own face reflected the same emotions. "You can have the map."

"My consolation prize?" James asked as he slowly moved away from her. Lily nodded once slowly.

"Have a good night, James," Lily said quietly as she walked him to her bedroom. James glanced back at her and swore he saw tears in her eyes. He knew he could feel them in his chest as he walked out of the portrait hole, bumping into Striker on his way in to see Lily.

"James, nice night," Striker said merrily as he held a little paper sack.

"Curfew starts in ten minutes," James replied coldly. Striker nodded, grinning.

"Just dropping off some sustenance for Lily," Striker said quickly as he ducked in the common room. James went back to the old dorm room.

"Hey you found the map," Sirius said. He cheered. "Where was it?"

"Lily had it," James said. He smiled, despite himself. "She charmed it so that it was un-summon-able."

"How did you get it from her?" Remus asked as a smile crossed his face.

"I fought her for it," James said. Remus looked at him in surprise.

"You what?" Remus asked quickly.

"Don't worry, she won," James said. "The map was the consolation prize."

"What do you think you would have won if you had won?" Sirius asked as he looked at James. James made a face.

"I… I don't know," James said laughing. He threw the map on the bed.

"Maybe you should go ask her?" Remus said as he put his pen down. James shook his head and made a face.

"No, Striker is there," James said. "Plus Summer doesn't like when I am around her. It absolutely drives her nuts that I sit next to Lily in Transfiguration."

"It's not Lily that drove Summer nuts," Sirius said under his breath. James shot him a dirty look.

"Well, I have patrolling to do," James said as he pulled his robes on over his clothes. "Don't wait up."

"Oh, we won't," Remus yawned lazily. James headed out the Gryffindor common room portrait hole and paused at the portrait that would lead him to Lily. He wondered if Striker was still in there. He didn't want to know that badly, though. She had a right to a life without him, no matter how much it killed.

James found that patrolling alone was ultimately the most boring thing that James had ever done. There wasn't a single person out of bed, and he didn't even run into Peeves. Sighing, James headed back toward his dormitory, wondering what mischief he could convince Remus and Sirius to get into. Not finding them on the map anywhere, James figured that they had snuck out to Hogsmeade for a drink at the Hogshead. Damn them for not waiting for him.

Curiously, he climbed into bed and looked at the map again. He found Summer's dot where it belonged in the Hufflepuff dormitory. He looked to Ravenclaw to see Striker's dot there. Self satisfied, James looked to Lily's dot. She was not in bedroom, no. Instead she was pacing her common area. Curiosity peaked and James headed out of his bed and to her common room.

"James?" Lily asked as she looked up. She looked surprised to see him standing there.

"Hey, Lily. Can't sleep?" James asked. She looked at him with a confused smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Lily asked. James grinned and held up the map. She smiled. "Of course, the map knows all."

"No, not all," James said. He sat down in the chair. "So, how about a quick trip to the kitchens for a midnight snack?"

"Really?" Lily asked. James nodded.

"I would love to show you were the kitchens are," James said sincerely.

"Ok, sure. I could go for a sandwich. I ought to tell Sirius to fetch it for me," Lily said laughing. James crinkled his nose.

"He'd probably slobber on it, that is if he doesn't eat it first," James said. Lily threw a pair of pants on over her pajama shorts and pulled a sweater on over her head. The two of them headed out of the Head's common room and down towards the Hufflepuff house, where the kitchens resided near.

"You have the map, right?" Lily whispered in James' ear. He rubbed his ear roughly.

"Yeah," James said.

"Won't Summer be mad to know that you are sneaking around the castle with me?" Lily asked as the two of them hesitated.

"Probably, but I don't intend for her to find out," James said quickly. "I mean we aren't doing anything wrong."

"James Potter!!" Summer screeched loudly. James and Lily both jumped about ten feet. James shoved the map into Lily's hand. Lily looked at Summer, who was advancing on them at a hurried pace. "What are you doing out with this whore?"

"Whore?" Lily said angrily. "I don't know who you think you are talking to, missy, but I'm NO WHORE."

Lily swung first. James couldn't believe Lily would have ever hit anyone, but there they were, Summer and Lily, screaming and digging their nails into each other. James was frozen to the floor, uncertain what he should do. Remus and Sirius turned the corner laughing, but stopped abruptly as they saw a blur of blond and a blur of auburn trying to kill each other.

"James, you have to stop them," Remus yelled at James. It took all three boys to pull Lily and Summer apart. Both girls looked like they had been in a horrid storm, and to a degree they had. Sirius and Remus held Lily on one side, James held Summer on the other.

"I told you, James, she's crazy," Summer wailed. James looked at Lily helplessly. Furious, Lily jerked away from Sirius and Remus.

"Whatever," Lily snapped. "When the Head Girl can't even spend a moment with the Head Boy, without people assuming that things are amiss, that is when you know the world is a really screwed up place. I don't want your boyfriend, Summer. My boyfriend, Striker, has me very satisfied."

Lily stalked off down the hall, not saying anything else. She was so angry, but not for the reason she said. James had taken Summer over Lily. He really was over her. She had hoped that James was feigning being over her, just to piss her off.

_'Shows what you know, Lily,_' she thought as she slammed open the portrait hole, much to the displeasure of Violet. Lily shook her head in disgust. This was the person that James turned her into; a jealous, vindictive ex-girlfriend who got into physical altercations in the middle of the night. _'I don't like the person that I have become.'_

Lily sat in Professor Dumbledore's office that next morning, ready to step down from Head Girl. Dumbledore listened while Lily talked non-stop for seventeen minutes, ending with swollen eyes and a runny nose. He offered her a silk handkerchief and a smile. Sitting back in his chair, he looked at her through his half-moon shaped glasses.

"Lily, my dear girl," Professor Dumbledore said with his sparkling blue eyes. "I chose the right girl for the job. Up until now, I wondered if you could care about others enough to do the job, and I see you do and you can."

"I don't understand," Lily sniffled.

"I choose you because I think you are the best person for the job," Professor Dumbledore said. "My only concern was that you seemed to keep everyone at a distance. That is one of the reasons I put James Potter opposite of you. I figured you could tame his wild side, and he can get you to open up. So far, so good. James has only gotten one detention so far this year."

"But, sir, I don't think you understand," Lily said. "I physically attacked James' girlfriend."

"An error on your part, I agree. One that I will have to give you detention for, I am afraid, but we all do things we normally wouldn't do when our love is not returned," Professor Dumbledore said. "I was once involved, myself, in a relationship where my feelings weren't returned mutually. Alas, we live, but at the time we feel like we shouldn't."

"Sir, I really am sorry," Lily said as she wiped away a tear. "I never intended to let James get this much of my heart."

"We never do," Professor Dumbledore said. "Detention with Hagrid on Saturday night."

"Yes, sir," Lily said standing.

"Oh, and Lily. Try not to beat up anyone else, ok?" Professor Dumbledore said. Lily nodded.

"Yes, sir," Lily said as she exited the Headmaster's office and headed to her solitary common room. Plenty of people had looked at her as she had left the headmaster's office. She didn't want people to have the opportunity to stare at the long, raking scratches on her face. Madame Pomphrey refused to heal either girl's wounds. Fighters are made to live with their injuries.

By dinner, it had gotten around. Lily had taken the first swing and Lily had her first detention ever. Summer was over dramatizing the story until Lily looked like some sort of blood thirsty monster. The Slytherins loved it. Gryffindors' golden Head Girl was no better than the monsters and bullies of Slytherin.

"Did you really attack Summer over James?" Striker asked as the two of them relaxed on the couch. He had his arm around her, her body tucked against his.

"No, is that what she is telling people? God, no. She called me a whore," Lily laughed as she snuggled closer. She bit her lip guiltily. She was with this great guy, but all she could wish was that she could be here with James.

"I was about to say," Striker said as his mouth met hers. "So, we leave when? Sunday right?"

"Yeah," Lily said distractedly.

"You still want to go, even though James and Summer will be there?" Striker asked as he brushed some of her hair from her face.

"I am not going for James, I am going to see his cousin, Christopher," Lily said. Striker nodded.

"Ok," Striker said as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Striker, what are you doing?" Lily laughed. He laughed back.

"Nothing," he lied as he breathed into her ear. She giggled as his hand snuck under the hem of her shirt.

"Liar, liar," she breathed as her mouth met his.

"Lily, hey, hello," James said entering the room. Lily jumped away from Striker, wiping her mouth. She pulled her shirt back into place. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"No, of course not," Striker said without the smile he normally had for others. He looked quite irritated that James had burst in to the common room.

"Great," James said as he sat down between the two and spread a book between them. "My mom wanted me to go over the final details with you. Your formal clothes are already ordered and ready. You guys are taking the Sunday train, right?"

"Yeah, I got detention, remember?" Lily said. James grinned at her.

"Yeah, over me," James laughed. Lily shook her head.

"Not quite," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Can we move on?" Striker asked rather annoyed.

"Yes, sure," James said looking at Striker with narrowed eyes. "Walk me out, will you, Lily."

"Fine, if it will get rid of you sooner," Lily said as she stood. "I will be right back, Striker, and we can pick up where we left off."

James and Lily stood outside of the common room portrait. He smiled at her and kissed her on the mouth, much to her surprise. She pulled away, shaking her head.

"No, that's not cool, James," Lily said quickly checking to make sure no one was around.

"Hey, he kissed my girl," James said with a playful smile. "Plus, I now know you weren't egging him on back then. You are just that damn irresistible, Lily."

"I'm going to, uh, go back in here now," Lily said hesitantly as she turned and walked back into the portrait hole. She had told Striker she really wanted to lay down. She asked him if they could they pick up things later. She lay alone in her bed thinking all night long. What was she to think about her ex-boyfriend, one that she still very much loved, kissing her that way? Lily just didn't know.


	8. Fairytale Kiss

**A/N: Yup, another blind chapter. I hope this isn't a big flop, and I hope you all aren't disappointed with the way this is shaping up. Please read and review, you know I will be testing you all later.**

**Fairytale Kiss**

"Wow," Striker said as the two of them stepped out of the cab in front of the Potter's house. Blanketed in pure, driven snow and decorated for Christmas, the house looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lily said as the two of them carried their baggage up the front steps, careful not to slip on the patches of ice that hadn't been melted yet.

"Yeah, it is, and I can see why you and Potter hook up over the summer," Striker said. Lily shot him a look.

"It has nothing to do with the money," Lily said.

"Aren't they funding this last year of school?" Striker asked as he rang the bell.

"Yes, but I worked for them most of the summer," Lily said as the door opened. A man stood their, dressed in a fine suit.

"Lily!" Mr. Potter said embracing her tightly. He signaled for Sirius to come get Lily's bags.

"Mr. Potter, this is my boyfriend, Striker Herron," Lily introduced. Mr. Potter nodded and shook Striker's hand.

"Welcome to my home, Mr. Herron," Mr. Potter said. "Sirius, take Mr. Herron's bags upstairs to the guest room. Lily, you will be staying in the pool house, I believe."

"Wait, we aren't together?" Striker asked in disbelief.

"I have something like half a dozen hormonal teenagers under my roof," Mr. Potter said laughing. "My job as a father is to keep the boys and the girls apart."

"Wonderful," Striker mumbled as he followed Sirius upstairs.

"Mr. Potter is going to want us all dressed and downstairs for dinner in twenty," Sirius said blandly as he tossed Striker's bags on the spare bed. "And don't think about sneaking out, because Mr. Potter has this placed wired. Nothing goes on that he doesn't now about."

"Brilliant," Striker said. Sirius looked at him.

"I don't like you, but I love James, and James love Lily, and Lily seems to like you, so I will tolerate you," Sirius said in a low growl. "But give me one reason, and I swear you will be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Good think I despise the sport," Striker said boldly as he un-zipped his bag. "If you don't mind, I don't take kindly to changing clothes in front of people who I don't like."

"Like you have anything I would want," Sirius snapped as he slammed the door. He carried Lily's bag down the hall way, down the back stairs, and through the kitchen. Mrs. Miner had already seen Lily, and was thrilled to have her back, even if she was no longer with her James.

"That is something we must change, my boy," Mrs. Miner said patting Sirius' cheek. "You know, they belong together. There is just something magical about them."

"Could it be because they are a witch and a wizard?" Sirius asked, ducking as Mrs. Miner threw a dough ball at him. She threw a second, beaming him in the head.

"Always such a smart ass, that is why you will always be alone," Mrs. Miner told him as she threw a third dough ball at him, it sticking to his hair.

"I love you too, Carole Miner," Sirius teased as he headed out into the back garden, picking the dough out of his hair. He laughed as he pulled the last bit out, throwing it into the bushes for the birds. He knocked on the door and entered, the pool house looking more like a quaint cottage in the winter. The snow sparkled in the windows like frosting on a cake.

"Sirius, thanks but I really could have done it myself," Lily said as she sat at the vanity. She was putting her earring in her ear. The back of her simple black dress was un-zipped and Sirius could easily see her bra strap and panties. "Quit looking and zip me up, ok?"

"Yeah," Sirius said grinning. "James was so stupid to listen to me. He shouldn't have broken up with you over such an insignificant kiss."

"No, he shouldn't have," Lily agreed as Sirius zipped the dress zipper. She smiled at him and stepped away. "He's happy with Summer and I am with Striker, so that is that. Nothing else to do."

"You didn't say you were happy," Sirius said.

"Yes, I did," Lily said quickly. "I am happy with Striker."

"Well, between you and I, James is not happy with Summer," Sirius said as he headed toward the refrigerator.

"You shouldn't be telling me this," Lily chastised. "You and James are each other's confidants. What would he say if he found out you were spreading his secrets?"

"If he got you in the end," Sirius said cheekily. Lily shook her head.

"He broke up with me, Sirius," Lily said as she put her shoes on. "And, anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I am your escort to dinner," Sirius said offering his arm.

"I came with Striker," Lily countered as she took his arm. Sirius leaned close to Lily.

"Between you and I, everyone is going to do everything in their power to get you and James together," Sirius said.

"That's awful," Lily snapped. "I loved him, and I screwed up. He crushes my heart, and now you want us back together? I am with Striker, now."

"I am only warning you," Sirius said as he took her arm. "Let's get to dinner. I am starved."

"You really must have a tapeworm, Sirius," Lily said as she pulled her coat on quickly as she headed out into the snow. Everyone was already seated when Sirius and Lily arrived. Lily sat down but was back up in a heartbeat when Christopher broke free of his mother's arms and flew to Lily's outstretched arms.

"LILY!" He squealed as Lily squeezed him. "You came back!"

"Of course," Lily said as she hugged him tight. He kissed her on the mouth one of his slobbery kissed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It was like, forever, since you left," Christopher said as he shoved his thumb in his mouth.

"I told you I would come back," Lily said. Christopher nodded.

"Christopher, let me go ahead and feed you before I put you to bed," his mother said tenderly. She was like night and day with him now. Before she wanted nothing to do with him, now she was the model mother.

"No, Mama, I want Lily," Christopher said. Lily smiled at Auntie Potter and offered to feed him. Lily glanced up at James and Summer, who were sitting across from Lily at the table. She shifted Christopher to her leg closest to Striker, almost as a barrier. She and Christopher kept up their own quiet conversation while the adults all spoke and everyone ate.

"So, Lily," Mr. Potter said. "Are you still planning to go to ATA next year?"

"Yes sir," Lily said a Christopher shifted against her. "I am really looking forward to it."

"We are both going, actually," Striker interjected.

"To ATA?" Mr. Potter said nodding. "Very good. We can never have too many fantastic Aurors. You four Marauders could really learn to take a page from their books. Granted you are great Quidditch players, you have to have a viable career to fall back on."

"But isn't it true that Auror have a short life span?" Summer asked as Lily moved to get up. Christopher was beginning to get restless.

"Only mediocre ones or those in the highly dangerous Auror positions do. It takes years to get to those levels, and I doubt that there is a mediocre one among you all," Mr. Potter said proudly.

"Dad, I said I would think about it," James said. He looked at Lily. "Do you want me to put him to bed?"

"I think I got it," Lily said as she stood.

"I want James," Christopher whined.

"I guess he wants you," Lily said as James headed to her side of the table. Lily went to hand Christopher to James.

"No! I want Lily," Christopher whined.

"But you just said that you wanted James," Lily said to him.

"You two will be at it all night," Christopher's mother said. "You probably would be best to put him to bed together. He can never make up his mind who he wants to put him to bed."

"Right, ok," James said.

"We'll be right back," Lily promised, looking at Striker. Lily and James walked silently down the hallway to Christopher's room. It was warm and familiar, just as they last remembered it.

"Do you remember the last time we tucked him in to bed together?" James asked as Lily undressed the little boy and dressed him in his pajamas. Lily looked up at him from the floor.

"Of course," Lily smirked. "You were looking down my dress then too."

"Hey, I am not looking down you dress," James lied. Lily laughed at him.

"So, whose turn is it to sing to him or read him his fairytale?" Lily asked, changing the subject. James pointed at Lily.

"I think yours, my dear," James laughed. Lily shook her head.

"How about a kiss good night, and then off to sleep, Captain Booty?" Lily teased the little boy.

"Ok," Christopher said laughing. "You kiss James."

"What, no… she meant we give you a kiss and you go to bed," James laughed at the giggling boy.

"You kiss her, she kisses me," Christopher giggled.

"Oh, he is _SO_ your cousin," Lily laughed. James nodded and helped Lily to her feet. James scooped Christopher up and placed him in the crib.

"Aren't you getting too big for a crib?" James asked him. Christopher nodded.

"At new Daddy's house, I have a big boy bed and there is a crib there, too, but it's not for me," Christopher said. He grinned. "I am not a Potter, anymore. I am a Kenney now. New Daddy got my name changed so me and mama will have the same name."

"Oh," Lily said. "So, you are getting a new brother or sister?"

"I guess," Christopher said shrugging. He grinned.

"I think he wants his good night kiss," Lily said with a smile on her face. James nodded and took a shaky breath. "Are you nervous, James?"

"Don't tease me," James said nervously. He cracked a smile and put his hand on the back of her head.

"Let's keep it G-rated, ok?" Lily teased. James nodded and pressed his mouth against hers. Lily could practically hear an old 60's muggle song playing in her head.

"You are playing that song in your head, aren't you?" James asked grinning like a fool as he pulled away slightly.

"Damn you know me too well," Lily said laughing as she pushed him away gently.

"Who doesn't know Betty Everett?" James asked. "So, is it in my kiss, Lily?"

"Let's get back to our boyfriend and girlfriend, shall we?" Lily said as she changed the subject and kissed Christopher good night. "See you in the morning."

"G'night," Christopher said sleepily. James and Lily headed back to the table in silence, and they joined the others for desert and dinner.

"So, Lily, I was telling Summer that all of us girls are heading to the spa tomorrow," Mrs. Potter said sweetly. "My treat."

"Wow," Lily said.

"Yes, and the boys are going hunting. Hopefully get us some wild turkey or quail," Mrs. Potter said.

"Our men with guns," Lily said grinning. "Let's hope that the spa and the hunt are no where near each other."

"Ha, ha, funny," James said. "I'll let you know that we Marauders are excellent hunters."

"I bet," Lily said grinning. "Sirius can find a morsel of food in the Sahara."

"Hey, and I was being nice to you, too," Sirius said. Lily laughed.

"I am only teasing," Lily said as Striker's hand caught her thigh. She nearly jumped.

"Are you ok?" Mrs. Potter said. Lily nodded as Striker's hand inched closer to her.

"Fine, I just remembered I have to take my migraine medicine," Lily said as she took her napkin off her lap, removing Striker's hand in the process. "If you will excuse me, Striker, could you walk me back?"

"Sure," Striker said with a telling grin on his face. "If you will excuse us."

"Yes, yes, of course," Mrs. Potter said. James tried to shoot her a look, but it went ignored. Lily and Striker walked hand in through the kitchen and took off running to the pool house. They were barely in the door when they started snatching each other's clothes off.

"Mmm, Striker," Lily said as her hands went into his hair and her mouth attached to his mouth. They were falling back wards toward the bed.

"Damn, Lily," he groaned as they scrambled under the covers. Lily gave him a devilish look as she plucked the last of her garments off and threw them to the way side. He grinned as he dove forward, his mouth seeking hers.

"Don't tickle," Lily breathed as his fingers caressed her hip.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Striker asked. Lily nodded.

"I have never been surer," Lily said. Striker nodded and smiled.

"Hey! Lily?" Remus' voice called hesitantly from the living room of the pool house. Striker groaned and Lily sighed.

"Can it wait?" Lily asked as Striker began pulling his clothes back on. "No, Striker, hold on, ok? Maybe it will be really quick."

"I doubt it," Striker said frustrated. "Nothing is ever quick when it comes to things like this."

"No," Remus said quickly.

"Fine, hold on," Lily groaned as she pulled her robe on quickly.

"You aren't going to put anything more on?" Striker said pointedly.

"It is going to be quick, and we are going to pick up where we left off," Lily promised. He threw her a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Lily dressed and the two of them headed out of the bedroom. Summer was standing there, her arms crossed rather unpleased that she was there. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus were there.

"We are going to watch the Winter Quidditch Game," Remus said as they settled in on Lily's couch. Lily nodded and sat in one of the chairs. She was thankful that she had gotten dressed. Striker had Lily get up, so he could sit there, and he pulled her onto his lap to watch. They were snuggled in an afghan which hid Striker's roaming hands from view. At some point, the boys broke out the firewhisky to add to their butterbeers.

Lily and Summer were exhausted the next morning when they headed out with Mrs. Potter and Auntie Potter-soon-to-be-Kenney. Mrs. Potter looked at them frowning. The girls were both in jeans, shirts, jackets, hats, mittens, and added dark sunglasses.

"My goodness. What were you kids up to last night?" Mrs. Potter asked curiously as she looked at them. Lily looked at Summer and laughed.

"We were watching the Winter Quidditch Game," Lily said yawning really big. Summer laughed.

"Speak for yourself. Two sips of that firewhisky and I was out like a light," Summer said.

"That explains why you were asleep on my couch this morning," Lily said. Summer laughed, despite herself.

"You were in the chair," Summer teased. Lily laughed loudly.

"I can't believe that all five of those boys squeezed into my bed last night. Goes to show you that boys plus firewhiskey and a challenge equals hilarity," Lily laughed. Summer joined in, and for a moment forgot that she hated Lily Evans with a passion.


	9. Sinners and Saints

**A/N: Another chapter written without clue as to whether I am doing it well. I will just assume by the lack of lynch mob outside of my house that things are ok. You all might not really like this chapter, sorry dears. Perhaps you will think a certain girl is acting OOC, but I think… well, this story is exactly what I think, so read it already! LOL… Enjoy!**

**Sinners and Saints**

It was early in the morning on the day of the wedding, and Lily found herself unable to sleep. She and Striker had been quietly bickering, though Lily was certain that no one knew. They were keeping it rather hushed, and it centered on Lily and James. Striker didn't like how much time he, Striker, was not spending with Lily. Each time they had tried to become more intimate, it seemed like a sensor went off in everyone's heads and drove them to interrupt Lily and Striker.

Lily knew she wasn't helping things. She hadn't been discouraging the others to leave her alone. To be completely honest, she was having second thoughts about many things. Being back in the Potter's house reminded her how much she and James had loved each other, and about how much she still loved James. That was the source of her confusion. He was acting as if they were both back in summer, but that was months ago. He had a girlfriend, and Lily had a boyfriend.

Lily sighed and pulled her robe on over her sweat pants and tank top. She sprinted to the house barefoot and entered the kitchen. She knew she had seen some delicious white chocolate chip cookies. She found them easily, and put a few on a plate. She turned and nearly dropped the plate. James was standing there in shorts and a shirt, with a glass of milk. He seemed to be just as surprised as Lily.

"What are you doing up? It's like four in the morning," James said. Lily couldn't help but grin and hold the plate of cookies.

"Do you want to take them back to my place?" Lily whispered. She didn't know why she asked him, she shouldn't have, but they found themselves in her bed, eating cookies and drinking milk.

"God, Summer really hates me," Lily said. James shrugged.

"She's jealous," James said.

"Of?" Lily asked.

"Because when I kiss her, she never makes me feel like this," James said as he kissed her. His hand went to the back of her head, the cookies pushed aside. Neither of them seemed eager to realize what they were doing was wrong. They just lived in the minute, or the hours as it was.

"We should stop," Lily murmured as her fingers explored his body, eager to touch every surface of his flesh.

"Yes, we should," James agreed as his mouth explored her body. Lily could feel the strength of James as her fingers touched his powerful arms. She could feel his heart racing as she removed his shirt, and when he removed her shirt, she was certain he could feel it too.

"Have you ever, you know?" James murmured in her ear as he nipped at her ear.

"Yeah, I have. Don't worry," Lily breathed.

Though they were no strangers to physicality, neither was prepared for the intense feelings that coursed through their bodies. Not once did their minds focus on any person not immediately in that room with them. For both of them, it was as if they had never done this before, never been physical. Each touch, each movement felt as if it was the first time ever. All physical encounters prior to James and Lily seemed to fade into the nothingness beyond the bedroom door.

They were still for a while afterwards, not touching and not talking. Lily glanced at the window, seeing that the hours between her sleeplessness and now had raced by rather quickly. Soon, she would have to attend a wedding with her boyfriend, sit there under the eyes of God while two people professed their undying love while she sat there as a stain on an otherwise perfect day. Oh, dear God, what had she done? What would she say to Striker?

"You have to go," Lily said to James as she turned away from him, her face hot with embarrassment. She had thrown herself into a shameful situation, sleeping with her ex-boyfriend with her actual boyfriend not but fifty meters away.

"I love you," James said as he looked at her hesitantly. Lily practically burst into tears.

"James, what happened here, between us, can never be spoken of or happen again," Lily said as she pulled her shirt on over her head. James watched her.

"It doesn't change that I love you," James said. "Tell me what to do, Lily. I will dump Summer in a minute, Lils. I want you back, Lily."

"I can't!" Lily said. "I have a boyfriend, you have a girlfriend."

"We can dump them," James insisted as he pulled his shorts back on.

"No, we can't James. It isn't right," Lily said as she handed him his shirt. "Go, now, before someone realizes that you are gone."

"Just tell me that you still love me," James pleaded. Lily slammed the door and headed straight to the shower. She prayed to God that the little lapse in judgment wasn't evident on her face.

"Lily, good morning," Mrs. Potter said as Lily sat dressed at the table. With her coming in from outside, she was the only one dressed. The rest were in their robes.

"Good morning," Lily said.

"You looked flushed, are you ok?" Striker asked concerned as he put his hands on her cheeks.

"Must be from all the excitement," Lily lied. She bit into a piece of toast and chewed.

"I can not believe I am getting married today," Auntie Potter said excitedly. Everyone felt that same excitement, and they all ate quickly to start their preparation for the wedding. Lily headed to Striker's room with him. She sat on his bed and watched as he dressed in his suit.

"You look nice," Lily said. Striker nodded as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"When you get dressed, so will you," Striker said.

"I want to leave tomorrow morning, early," Lily said quickly. "I don't want to stay for Christmas."

"Why?" Striker asked.

"I… I…" Lily faltered. Why did she want to leave? She loved James and James loved her. The rest was irrelevant. "I think James is coming between us."

"Oh, honey, that's not possible," Striker said as he hugged her.

"I just think it is enough that we stayed for the wedding. Let's go spend Christmas just the two of us, or back at Hogwarts," Lily said quickly.

"Just the two of us?" Striker asked with a smile.

"Yes, just the two of us," Lily said quickly. "We can check into a muggle hotel under false names. You are already eighteen, so they won't worry about it. No one will know where we are, so no one can bother us. We will duck out midway through the reception."

"Ok," Striker said and he kissed her. Lily kissed him back, but inside her heart was shattering. There was no heat to Striker's kiss, not the way that James' seemed to burn her from within her.

The wedding was one of the most beautiful weddings that Lily had ever been to in all seventeen of her years. Snow fairies fluttered around while a very serene snowfall set the mood for the wedding. Lily's golden color dress looked marvelous with her auburn hair, and she really did look beautiful. Striker stayed by her side the entire night, anything to keep James at bay.

Summer was blond, but she wasn't stupid. She had noticed James gone that morning, when she proceeded to sneak into his room. She saw the way James looked at Lily, and they way Lily seemed flustered. Summer could feel the anger within her boiling up. She looked at her watch. Just a few more hours, and she wouldn't have to worry anymore. Lily would be no more.

"Can I speak to you?" Mrs. Potter asked Lily, taking her by the arm and leading Lily away from Striker.

"Yes, ma'am," Lily said as the two women walked along a path.

"My sources tell me that you plan to leave before the reception is even over," Mrs. Potter said. "Seems like you are sneaking away into the night."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Potter," Lily said quietly. "I just need to put some distance between James and myself."

"I can understand that," Mrs. Potter said quietly.

"I am living my life, that is all I can do," Lily said with a pleading look in her eyes, hoping Mrs. Potter understood.

"Ryan and I just wanted to make sure you got this," Mrs. Potter said smiling as she handed Lily and envelope.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"A fund, to make sure you have enough to go to ATA full time," Mrs. Potter said.

"Oh, I can't take this. The Auror Training Academy is very expensive," Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"Lily, we love you as if you were one of our own. You are the daughter I never had," Mrs. Potter said quietly as she hugged Lily tightly. "Whatever happens, you will always be welcomed in our house and in our family. If Striker makes you happy, then embrace it. If he doesn't, keep looking for your happiness, Lily. Never settle."

"I can't thank you enough," Lily said quietly, tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you as much as my own mother."

"One day, you will be a mother, and you will really understand how much I do love you," Mrs. Potter said.

Lily and Striker left a few minutes later under the cover of darkness. They apparated to a hotel rather far from London, the school, or Potter's house. Finally, they were alone where no one could find them or interrupt them. They would finally get a chance to be together.

As Lily lay with Striker, hours after their breathing had returned to normal and Striker had nodded off, Lily couldn't help but feel a bit regretful. She knew Striker was adequate, no doubt, but he wasn't great. Not like James. James was greater than great. He was on his own playing field. All in all, Lily loved James. She did not love Striker. They both knew it, they could feel it in their touches and kisses, see it in their looks.

"Lily, could you get that damn owl to shut up?" Striker groaned as he rolled back into his pillow. "Isn't it a bit early to have the Daily Prophet delivered?"

"I don't know," Lily said as she stood and opened the window. The bird flew in and dropped the letter at Lily's feet. She scooped it up, familiar with the Hogwarts seal and Professor Dumbledore. She broke the seal and read it to herself.

_Lily, there has been an attack on the Potters. Mr. and Mrs. Potter have been killed. James is in grave condition at St. Mungo's, the others are in serious condition. I want you to go their immediately. Remorsefully, Albus Dumbledore_

"Striker, there has been an attack on Mrs. and Mr. Potter. They are dead," Lily cried aloud. "I have to go."

"Lily, no. There is nothing that we can do for them," Striker said as he pushed himself up off the bed to look at her.

"I have to go," Lily said.

"Damn it, Lily, I am trying to be understanding, but every time we close to a meaningful relationship, someone always intrudes," Striker said as he watched her dress in record speed.

"Intrudes? They died, Striker. James is practically dead, and who knows what will happen to the others," Lily yelled at him. "I am leaving. Are you coming?"

"No, damn it. I am not," Striker snapped at her. "It's always boils down to James, doesn't it?"

"I can't deal with you right now," Lily yelled at him. She apparated right out of the hotel room and to the street in front of St. Mungo's. She ran up the steps, not surprised to see the place was a mad house.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked wearing a white uniform.

"I am Lily Evans and Professor-…" Lily started.

"Right, come this way. We have been expecting you," the woman said as she jumped up and lead Lily though a maze of twists and turns. "We need you to identify the bodies."

"What?" Lily squeaked.

"You were the last one to see them alive other than those who are here in the hospital," the woman in white said. Lily nodded and took a deep breath, cursing Striker for not being here with her. The woman pulled back the two white sheets that covered other wise unknown forms. Lily looked at the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They looked absolutely perfect, aside from the look of sheer terror on their faces. It was the killing curse, Lily was certain.

"That's them," Lily said quietly as tears slipped down her face. The woman nodded and the two of them headed through some other mazes. Lily could focus on anything but the big white blur in front of her as they headed to destinations unknown.

"The baby was untouched, remarkably," the woman said as Lily and she looked through a window. Though a little shaken, Christopher looked perfect. He was sucking his thumb while his mother and new father sat by and watched him carefully. They both looked like they had been crying.

Lily saw James next. He looked unreal. His glasses had been removed and his hair was caked with blood. He was battered and bruised. His arm was suspended, probably broken. He was breathing, but he looked ghastly pale under the fluorescent lighting.

"May I stay with him?" Lily asked. The woman in white nodded.

"The others are in the next two rooms," she told Lily. Lily nodded through tears and sat down at James' bedside. He was alive, that was saying something. Did he know that his parents had been killed? Lily stood after what seemed like an eternity and headed to the next room. Sirius and Remus were laying in bed, looking like they had been on the wrong side of a bad curse.

"Lily," Remus breathed. His ribs were bandaged.

"What happen?" Lily asked as she hugged him carefully.

"Death Eaters," Sirius moaned from his bed. "Unforgivable curses were shot every which way. It was awful."

"No one knows why they attacked, but no one ever does," Remus said.

"How is James? How is everyone?" Sirius asked. Lily started to tear up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter are dead," Lily said as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "James looks like hell. I just don't know."

"No, they can't be," Sirius said with tears in his eyes. Remus and he looked away from her quickly. Lily hugged Sirius tightly, each of them crying on each other's shoulders.

Three days; that was all it took for it to get out that the Potters had been killed by Death Eaters. None of the attacked, sans Christopher and his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kenney, had been well enough to attend the funeral of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. James was still in his coma, so whether he even knew his parents were dead was another story completely. Lily stood in the grave yard and watched as another set of parents were lowered into the ground.


	10. Unfaithful Uncovered

**A/N: So, I read the reviews from Chapter 4 today. Very nice to see you all again. As you can see, I am about six chapters ahead of the reviews and feeling mighty impatient. If I wasn't determined to take it out on all of you, I would just upload all that I have and let you have a field day with it. But… I won't… not today, at least… maybe tomorrow… lol… So, we are wrapping things up here shortly. Thank you again to those of you who have read and review.**

**Unfaithful Uncovered**

The Christmas Holiday ended, and Lily returned to school without the Marauders or Summer. She hadn't seen Striker since her return either, and deflected questions about what she knew. Without either James or Remus to patrol, Lily was doubling up on her own shifts. She didn't think it was fair to ask any of the other houses to cover for absences in Gryffindor, though they all readily offered.

Lily sat in the Prefect meeting room alone one Friday night, going over the schedule. She had been there when Sirius, Peter, and Summer had been released, escorting them back to the school. Sirius and Peter had been relieved, Summer looked horrified or saddened. Lily wasn't sure what Summer had been feeling, and she couldn't careless. She could only ever think of James and Remus. She wasn't sure when Remus would be released and James still was out. She sat behind the desk, her head in her hand. She had spent each weekend since school went back into session sitting up at the hospital with James.

"Lily?" Striker said as he came in the meeting room. Lily looked up at him, her expression blank. She was no longer mesmerized by those intense blue eyes. They had lost all their appeal for Lily, as did the relationship. She knew she needed to end it with him; she just didn't have the time to hatch it out with him.

"Yes, Striker?" Lily asked him without emotion.

"I wanted to apologize for not being more understanding that morning," Striker said remorsefully. "I should have gone with you."

"Yes, you should have," Lily said crossly. "Look, I would love to chat this up, but I have to balance the schedule so that I can have everything handled."

"You are going up to the hospital this weekend, aren't you?" Striker asked. Lily looked up at him.

"I am," Lily said defensively. "Why, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I mean, I guess not," Striker said quietly as he sat in one of the student desks. He looked at her helplessly, but Lily refused to meet his gaze. She hadn't made eye contact with him since she left the hotel room that morning. She couldn't make herself.

"Good," Lily said as she turned back to her papers.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Striker asked. Lily looked up at him.

"No, I don't," Lily said shaking her head. "Actually, I have been meaning to talk to you. I have just been so busy and I kept putting it off, but it isn't kind for me to keep you hanging. I have had a lot of time to just sit and think, Striker. I have come to the decision that you and I should take some time apart."

"What?" Striker asked slowly. "I don't understand."

"I think that you and I should break up," Lily said quietly.

"What? What do you mean?" Striker asked angrily. "Is this because I wasn't at the hospital with you? I said that I was sorry, Lily. Don't do this. Don't do this to me, please!"

"Striker, I haven't been truthful," Lily said quietly. She looked at him with her green eyes sparkling with fresh tears. "I haven't been faithful."

"What?" Striker asked shaking his head. "No, that's no true. I know you. That's can't be true. It isn't true. Why do you lie?"

"Yes, it is," Lily said hanging her head. "I slept with James. The day of the wedding, the day we left."

"The same day you were with me?" Striker asked as he stood. His jaw was clenched in anger.

"Yes," Lily said as she looked at him. His fists were clenched as if he might hit something, or someone. For a moment, she wondered if he was a violent man. She had never seen him get more than annoyed, but she knew that every man had a breaking point. She knew she was at Strikers and she wondered if deep down he was a violent man.

"Summer is right, you are a whore," Striker said as he stormed out of the meeting room. Lily let her gaze fall on the papers before her and watched through blurry eyes as the paper swelled at each tear drop. She gathered her papers and headed up to her common room. She knew she really needed to work on the schedule, but she couldn't focus.

"Lily, wait," Sirius called to her as he limped up the hall way. Lily really didn't want to talk to anyone, seeing that she had just ended her relationship with Striker. She contemplated running off down the hall, knowing Sirius couldn't catch up with him. She sighed and waited for him. She owed Sirius that much. He was being so much nicer to her, though Lily wondered if it was because he was lonely and a bit lost without James.

"Sirius," Lily said as he hobbled up to her.

"Hey, did you hear? James is awake!" Sirius cheered as he hugged her tightly. Lily hugged him back, unable to believe that James had finally awaken.

"That's really great," Lily said as she pulled free of him. "When do you think that he will be back at school?"

"He is already back," Sirius said as he took her hand and pulled her down the hall way toward the hospital wing.

"No, wait, Sirius, I look like hell," Lily exclaimed as she pulled away from him.

"He won't care about that, Lily," Sirius said as he took her hand again. "Please, Lily, he needs you right now."

"I can't right now," Lily said as she struggled. "Shouldn't Summer be with him?"

"He asked for you," Sirius pleaded. "Please Lily."

Lily sighed. She couldn't deny James, not like this. He wouldn't have denied her had she asked for him. She followed reluctantly as Sirius drug her to the hospital room. She knew that she probably did look like hell, after a day's worth of classes and a crying spell while she broke up with Striker. Sirius stopped and turned to Lily.

"He is feeling really down, so try to cheer him up," Sirius said as he pushed open the hospital door.

"Madame Pomphrey, Professor McGonagall, really, I am fine," James said without his usual fire. He sounded exhausted, and not that good exhausted like after a hard Quidditch game.

"Look who I brought, James!" Sirius said in a falsely bright voice. Sirius gently pushed Lily forward into view. Lily hesitantly stepped to the end of the bed that the two mother hens were clucking on about, trying to convince James that he needed to stay put.

"James," Lily said quietly as she looked up at him.

"Perhaps we should let the Heads get reacquainted," Sirius suggested as he guided the two women to the other side of the hospital wing.

"You came every weekend," James said quietly. He didn't make eye contact with her, instead he toyed with a string on his blanket. She sat down on the edge of his bed and took his hand.

"I did. I am so sorry about your parents," Lily said. James looked at her, then looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," James said. "I just want to get out of this bed and go back to my dorm room."

"Ok," Lily said nodding. She gathered his clothing and looked over at the women who were about to come over and protest. Lily shook her head at them and helped James to a sitting position.

"I can do it," James growled at her as she tried to help him get his broken arm through his shirt sleeve.

"I know," Lily said quietly. "I just wanted to do this with you."

Lily waited, her eyes averted as James slowly dressed in his school clothes. Sirius and Lily walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"When do you think Remus will be back?" Sirius asked Lily. Lily shrugged as a hand grabbed them from behind.

"Hey guys," Remus said quietly. "I have been looking for you guys everywhere."

"We were just bailing James out of the hospital wing," Sirius teased lightly. Lily shrunk back to watch the three boys walk down the hall together. They weren't nearly as fast as they had been, and they didn't have that air of mischief about them. It was really sad how the murder of James' parents had affected them so much.

"Are you coming?" Remus asked as he looked at Lily.

"Yeah, I am sorry," Lily said as she jogged to catch up with them.

More than physically, emotionally the Marauders had changed. They were no longer as carefree as they had been. Before, any disappearances or attacks had been things that happened to other people. It was not something that would cause them to think twice about their own mortality or even to pause at such news. They had experience, now, first hand of the evil in the world and it greatly affected their lives.

"Where is Summer? I would have thought that she would have been by to see you, James," Lily asked as she entered the Heads common area. James had moved in one night after his return, unknown to Lily until the next morning. She didn't draw attention to it, figuring if he wanted to talk to her about it he would have.

"I don't know," James said quietly as he barely glanced up from his text book.

"What are you studying?" Lily asked curiously as she sat down across from him. He held up his Life Studies book. "Is any of it becoming useful?"

"I guess," James said shrugging.

"Do you want me to cover for you tonight? You, Remus, Sirius, and Peter can sneak out to Hogsmeade," Lily offered.

"No," James said flatly. Lily sighed. James had been acting this way with everyone, even Sirius. Sirius had taken up to sleeping on the couch in the Heads' common room at night, rushing to James' assistance at the first peep of a nightmare. James. It was becoming a nightly occurrence, which was cutting into Sirius' sleep. Sirius was becoming a bear about things, too.

"Ok, well do want to join me on patrol then?" Lily asked. James sighed and closed his book. Lily looked at him. He had been wearing the same uniform for a week, at least, though by the looks of the uniform, it may have been for closer to two weeks.

"I guess," James said as he stood.

"Do you want to skip patrol and talk?" Lily offered. James shook his head.

"No," James said as he walked toward the portrait opening. Lily followed after him, concerned. She didn't like the new, melancholy James. No one did. James was one of the first people to stir up trouble. Even Remus longed for trouble-making James.

"I hope that one day you will talk to me again," Lily whispered into his ear as she pulled up next to him. James' lip trembled, but he said nothing. Lily didn't push him. She knew what it was like to be pushed.

Lily and James walked along the corridors in silence. It was another one of those nights that nothing was stirring in the house. Lily could see the pain that was etching on to James' face. She had felt that same hopelessness when her parents had died. She thought back. What had snapped her out of it? She couldn't pin point it, except her sister. Petunia had helped Lily snap out of the lost feeling that seemed to consume her that summer. Lily knew what she had to do to help James, but she had to time it right, otherwise it was just going to be awkward and weird. She needed to find Sirius quickly and run her plan by him, to make sure he understood everything. She went to turn to go find Sirius when Lily saw Summer standing a few meters away.

"James," Summer said quietly as she came down the hall. She looked uncomfortable standing there.

"What do you want?" James practically growled. Summer stepped back. She looked like she had been crying.

"I wanted to apologize," Summer said quietly.

"I don't want to talk to you," James said loudly. Lily looked at him curiously.

"James," Lily said touching his sleeve. He jerked away from Lily.

"No, Lily," James snapped at her. "She was related to the Death Eater that murdered my parents. They were looking for you, Lily. I can only imagine what_ she_ told them to make them attack."

"James, I am so sorry," Summer cried. "I never wanted you to get hurt."

"You wanted to take Lily out of my life," James growled at her, his fists clenched. "How could you think I wouldn't be hurt? You as good as murdered my parents with your own hand. I hate you. They may have decided you were innocent, but in my eyes you are guilty. You murdered my parents."

"I'm sorry," Summer said as she ran off. Lily looked at him in surprise.

"Do you want to explain or talk about it?" Lily asked him as she touched his shoulder tenderly. He jerked away from her.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, Lily," James snapped. "How hard is that for you to understand? You'd think you of all people would understand that."

Lily stood their gaping at him as James stormed off toward their common room. He had never talked to her that way before, never. Even at times when he had been annoyed with her, he had always been nice to her. She would have been angry, had she not suffered from the same outbursts to the ones she loved those early months after her parents had died. Lily sighed and headed toward the portrait hole, hoping she would be able to find Sirius rather quickly.


	11. The Close

**The Close**

With the plan explained to Sirius and Remus, who had incidentally nothing to do with the plan but had been sitting there, Lily headed to bed. She wasn't sure her master plan was going to work, but she had to try something… anything… anything at this point was better than what was currently going on. She had, as planned, left her door cracked open and was planning to listen out for James.

He had yet to return, but she knew he would. In the weeks since his return, he had been keeping odd hours but he always returned. She thought that sleep would be long in coming from her nerves, but she fell right to sleep. Tonight, it would be her and not Sirius who would go and comfort him in his hour of need.

She heard him come in and she rolled over to look at her alarm clock. It was four in the morning. Sighing, she climbed out of bed. She headed to her bedroom door and walked across the common room, not bothering with her robe or slippers.

Lily turned and looked at the portrait hole, silently casting a spell against it and locking it beyond anyone entering. She entered James' room without knocking. She could see him in his bed, the faint light from the half moon pouring in through his window. She headed to the bed and her hand gripped the covers of the blanket.

"Lily, what are you doing?" James asked sleepily as Lily pulled the covers back enough to climb into his bed.

"Shut up, James, and let me be," Lily said as she climbed in next to him. She pulled the covers up to her chin and snuggled closer to James.

"But, you are in my bed," James sighed. Lily slipped into his arms and threw one of her arms across his broad chest, the warmth of his skin radiating against her arm.

"And now, I am in your arms, James," Lily whispered. "Just shut up and relax, ok? Nothing bad is going to happen."

"You can't promise that," James said mournfully. His voice was thick and Lily rested her head on his shoulder, her hand going to his cheek.

"No, I can't," Lily said softly as she pressed a kiss to his skin. "But I can promise that I still love you."

"Oh," James said with a shaky breath. Lily could feel the tears that slipped down his cheeks. His breath trembled at intake. Lily didn't try to wipe his tears away; instead she allowed his tears to slip over her hand.

"James," Lily whispered quietly into his ear.

"I am alone," James wept, shaking.

"You will never be alone, James," Lily said quietly as she caressed his cheek. "You have Sirius, who loves you more than his own life, and Remus who is hell bent on keeping you on the right track. You have Peter, who, well, I don't know what about Peter, he's a little weird. But, James, you have me."

"We broke up, remember?" James said as he turned his face away from her, ashamed of his tears. She turned it back to face her.

"I remember, I remember you broke up with me, but that doesn't change the facts, James. I love you. Always have, well… since I figured out that I loved you," Lily said as she allowed a slight smile to escape her. "You breaking up with me didn't stop me from loving you."

"You and Striker…" James reminded her.

"We broke up the day you came back," Lily said. James smiled a little.

"You broke up with him for me?" James asked. Lily laughed and pushed his shoulder.

"You are so full of yourself, James," Lily said quietly. "I broke up with him for me. I didn't even know you were awake, much less back when I broke up with him."

"Can I pretend it was all for me?" James teased lightly as Lily wiped away the last of his tears.

"It is good to have you teasing me again, James," Lily said smiling.

"I still don't want to talk about my parents," James said darkly. Lily nodded.

"It took me a while to be able to talk about my parents without it feeling like it was happening all over again," Lily said softly as she traced his mouth with her finger. "When you are ready, you know you can always turn to me or the others. We will always be here for you."

"You know, I don't think I can ever go back to being the same old fun-loving James Potter that you fell in love with last summer," James said quietly as he absentmindedly fiddled with the buttons on Lily's pajama top. Lily pushed his fingers away from the buttons and placed his hand just slightly under the shirt hem.

"No one who really cares for you expects that you will," Lily said as James flexed his fingers against the taut skin of her side. She breathed in sharply and grinned at the sensation. "You can be a newer fun-loving James Potter, and I love you. Whether you love fun or not, though mope-y James makes it a little hard for me to get into any kind of good mood."

"I will remember that," James said as Lily hands headed south along his abdomen. He tensed slight at her touch and she grinned at him in a rather Marauder-like devilish sort of way.

"You would be good to," Lily said as James' hand encircled her wrist of her curious and roaming hand. She grinned at him seductively.

"I have an idea of what is going to happen, but there is a demand that I must make of you before anything can continue," James said quite seriously as he held her wrist.

"Anything," Lily said as she looked into his perfect hazel colored eyes.

"You and me, forever," James said. "No one else. Ever."

"It is all I could ever hope for, James," Lily said. James smiled at her, one of those warm you from the inside smiles.

"I love you, Lily," James said.

"I love you, too, James," Lily said with a smirk as she pulled her hand free and pulled the covers up over their heads. Though not perfect, James and Lily knew that they were meant to be. Whatever the future held for them, they knew they could face anything so long as they were together.

**A/N: So, my friends, I hope that you enjoyed this little fiction. There is nothing more thrilling than getting your reviews, let me tell you, and though this is complete (having finished this Nov 15, 2007 10:49 PM EST) without the ability to read such reviews in real time, I have to say I really enjoy writing for you. Be on the look out for my next fiction, and check the profile page (if applicable) for new stories and some rather **_**EXCITING NEWS**_** in the coming weeks. Shhh… I can't tell you here. That would be tacky… lol… I love each and every one of you for reviewing, and I look forward to seeing you all in the not too distant future. Hugs and Cookies to you all!**


End file.
